Love Wars
by Jinouga
Summary: It's my very first FanFic hope you guys like it leave a review if you have comments or anything. Summary inside :) will Finn be able to handle all the love? FinnxPB FinnxMarceline FinnxFP Action/Drama/Romance/Comedy :) Enjoy! Lemon in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Old Dude

**Hey guys its my first story so its format and everything else is not good.. Sorry but I am practicing so bear with me with this one :)**  
**Summary: After knowing that Dad the Human is alive Finn left to find him but was attack by an unknown assailant he is also a sword user like Finn but his skills was way above Finn's **  
**but before Finn was defeated he fell off a cliff and was unconsious..**  
**_**

"ugh.." Finn woke up and by the time he instantly tried to stand up he felt the pain and remembered everything. "what the glob who was that guy?" was all Finn could think of then he realizes that he was in  
a carriage and everything around him was swords all kinds of sizes, shapes. Some even have eyes and are looking at him. "Weird" Finn said then suddenly he heard a voice of an old man. "ohhh I see you are awake boy." The old man said stopping the carriage and offering him something to eat. "I guess you were the one who found me and saved me?" Finn asked then the old man replied "No. I was the man who tried to kill you." Upon hearing than finn quickly drew his grass sword and taking a battle stance.  
"Now now is that how you treat an old man while he is giving you food?" Finn quickly think that this man has gone Baneyney. "Why did you attack me? Are you crazy or something?" Finn asked.  
"Nope I felt the power of your cursed sword and tried to see how powerful it is, And it was unfortunately the user was weak.." The Old man replied while giving him a smirk.  
"hey! Um…. Yeah…" was all could Finn said. " Fortunately I'm willing to teach you how to control and master all types of cursed swords.. and how to take a more intimidating battle stance and not just charging to his opponent while he does…" but was cut off by Finn "Ok I get it…" thus our hero started learning the way of the Cursed Swords

5 Years Later  
"Finn you have a way with swords. Mastering all of the known cursed sword that is within 5 years.  
Unlike me who spent 40 years to master them all." Said by the old man  
"Hehehe guess I'm special" Finn replied  
"Don't let it go to your head. But boy you sure look good now just like in my younger days." The old guy replies.  
"yeah.. I've kinda miss them. Plus I've never return them even a single letter I think they are worried sick especially my bro.." Finn said in a sad tone.  
"Well why don't you go home? You've been away long enough. I'm sure.." Old guy replied with a worry tone  
"But I have to find my dad. I mean he's still alive there somewhere" Finn interrupts the old guy while he was talking.  
"You are 18 now and started searching for him 5 years ago if he survived 13 years without you I'm guessing adding more 5 years won't hurt. Plus the guardian that guards that place is stronger than me."

"WAIT! WHAT!? How did you.." Finn shouting at what he suddenly heard.  
"Yes. I know your father since he's also the only human in that place plus they are all frozen there so its like he's still the same age as he was before he was frozen. Now just go boy.. you already took 5 years of my life HAHAHA" old dude laughing loud.

"sheesh… fine.. well thanks…. Wait we've been together for 5 years and I don't even know your name!"  
Finn turns around and found nothing except a sword and a note "Here's a reminder of me"  
A tear drops from his face while he remembers all the times they shared within 5 years.. then a sudden thought to finn  
"Hmm.. How's Jake doing or Marceline or PB or FP" Finn said while thinking wait why am I thinking about girls.. well still it will be good to see them again  
Finn heads home excited to see his friends again… but still can't stop thinking about the girls.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Here now

**So here is the next chapter for Love Wars..**  
**A/N: special thanks to KieokoK for the help and inspiring me to also write my own story and to The Nephilim King Michael for welcoming me.**  
**Reviews please feel free to say what you want to the story and suggestions :)**  
**_**

Finn was whistling while walking on the way home when came upon a market that sells clothes and other stuffs.  
"Hmm.. I'm wearing the shirt the Old Dude and I smell old." said Finn  
As he was searching the market he noticed that he doesn't even have a single gold with him just food enought for him to get back to his fort..  
"guess I have to find some dungeons and get some gold, Hey mister do you know any dungeons around here?" Finn said to one of the bystander  
"Hmmm there is no dungeons around here but there are a bandit's lair not far from here." said by the man while pointing to where direction would Finn go. Thus he started travelling to that destination.  
Finn arrived and saw around 30 bandits with weapons and armors. but what Finn wanted was to test out the Old Man had given him the sword. Finn charged as the bandit saw Finn they tried to attack also but was defeated instantly..  
"heh, I practiced the Shadowless Thrust Rattleballs tried to teach me when I was still young but still took me 3 years to master it. Now I have beco..." Finn was stopped as he heard a voice from one of the defeated bandit.  
"who... who are you... talking to... you're crazy man..." the bandit said in a weak voice.  
Finn suddenly realize the bandit was right and tried to hide his embarrasment by knocking him out.  
Finn matured both mind and body while he was still training with the Old Dude but his goofy side remained as there was no one else to talk to but the Old Dude and most of their topic was about swords.  
"but seriously this sword is like a normal sword just painted and designed to look like a cursed sword"  
Finn said with dissapointment but still it was a memento from the Old Dude and he decides to keep it  
while he was looting gold he came upon another sword It was a black sword with inscription on it made of lava, Finn touched the sword and he felt its powers, It was powerful and corrupting even for a master like Finn so he also decides to keep it to prevent anyone from getting corrupted but in his mind he was singing in a girly voice " who found a sword Finn did! who will use it Finn will Finn will"  
As he was returning he noticed his hat was cut from his shadowless thrust and said.  
"some master I am pffft!" so his hat was like a hood and he felt comfortable with it he can see he hair, chin and his whole facial structure  
"I like it." Finn said happily. Finn bought shirts and a blue pants with a few pockets before his knee  
he really felt like an adventurer with what he was wearing, then he continued to go home.

A few days later and his fort was in sight he knew that Jake or BMO won't be there and will be at Lady's house then he started singing in his mind "I'm a tough baby, I can punch like a man" and started opening the door and to his great suprise.. Princess Bubblegum was there sitting while looking depressed and she was crying.

"Pri...Princess?" Finn said while noticing he PB had change her hair was shorter and was in ponytail  
she was more beautiful to Finn than ever before.  
"Hmm..?" PB replied "Fi.. Fi... Finn!?" PB replied loudly as she started running towards Finn and hugging him tightly and she kept repeating "Finn" over and over and over again..  
to finn it was like woah she missed me this much and blushed  
as minutes passed by Finn told PB the whole story but PB wasn't listening too much she was too distracted at how Finn change within 5 years. Her heart beat faster and louder before to him Finn was  
beautiful his voice changed a little into a more manly voice he grew taller, his hair was a little longer everything was just perfect from PB's PB instantly blurted out..  
"Finn, where are your manners I'm a princess and you are my champion." she said while putting her hand in front of Finn's face. Finn immidiately know where she was going so he kneeled down and kissed her hand. PB look the other to hide here embarrasment and her smile while thinking "Oh my GLOB! It worked!"

They strolled around the fort when something caught Finn's eyes  
"Here lies not the remains of Finn the Human but his spirit and it will forever protect the citizens of Ooo"  
PB realizes he found the tombstone and said.  
"Oh yeah we thought you were dead." PB said while smiling and feeling like it was nothing.  
"wha..wai.. why...yo.. me... dead..?" Finn could not find his words while PB was laughing and laughing seeing Finn's reaction..  
"Silly" while touching Finn's face PB said "you were suddenly gone and we heard nothing from you for 5 years." "Sorry" a sudden changed in PB's face says to Finn that he was also at fault and made her worry too much then he remembers why was PB at the fort when he arrived.  
he touch PB's face and said with a don't worry tone while holding PB's face and said " I'm here now."

**_**  
** Review please and suggestions on how to make this story more dramatic and love comedy**  
**Also guys I thought of adding Fionna to the story but I'm still thinking of it. and if you guys have a better idea on what about to happen in the next chapter please do tell I'd really love to hear it and maybe combined it with what I was planning to write :) **

** Thanks hope you guys like this :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : My King?

**Reviews please ! They are really important to me so I can learn if I made a mistake on some **  
**parts then I'll try to be better at the next chapter/story.. **  
**_**

It was already nighttime and the fort was dead silent and the only signs that someone was there was  
a light on the very first floor of the house.  
"She's here again.. will she ever stop blaming herself for not finding Finn." some girl said as she hissed  
she began to approach the window trying to get in silently and planning to scare PB.  
and to her surprise she was with someone and her head leans on his shoulders as they are both in  
deep sleep. She noticed something about the guy. His shirt ,pants , shoes were all differently and a  
his hat was similar to someone she knew. but as she sees his golden hair. He may have grown alot  
became more of a man than he ever was. As she watch him sleep she felt something different  
like it was turned on or something.  
"Finn?" she said quitely.

-4 Hours Ago-

"Hey Peebs can you help me clean the the fort? I mean I need a clean place to stay and I can hardly  
breath with all these dust and stuffs." Finn said to PB who was just staring at him.  
"You can always stay with me if you want." PB whispered.  
"What was that?" Finn quickly replied.  
"I said I am a princess Finn why would you make me clean you fort?" PB replied with haste trying to  
cover what she just said... I just blurted out that I want to stay with him PB thought and was really glad  
Finn couldn't hear her at that time.  
Then they both started to clean while sharing each others stories about what happened before he was  
gone.  
"So you just wasted 5 years learning about cursed sword, Finn I have tons of those books in the libra-"  
before PB could even finish Finn quickly said "I didn't just studied them I felt them I became a...  
blah... blah... blah..." PB wasn't even listening anymore she wasn't really interested in swords  
much more if they have been cursed.  
"So did you had a girlfriend while you were away?" PB looked at Finn with great interest and was  
really interested hearing the answer. Finn quickly blushed by the sudden question..  
"No.. I never really met anyone except the Old Man that attacked me and saved me at the same time."  
"Ohh..." "that's good then." PB looked away to hide her blushing as she realizes that it was her  
that was falling for Finn this time.

As they finished cleaning the fort Finn quickly grab the food he bought in the market and made  
some grub.  
"I'm sorry I can only make a sandwich for the both of us. Its not fit for royalty like you." Finn joke as he  
hands a sandwich to PB.  
"very funny Finn.." she quickly blushed that food for her has been served. being princess and all  
she is served all the time sometimes even when she just wants to wear her clothes  
but this time it was Finn.. she felt different. and she can't believe how childish she is, couldn't even  
handle Finn when she herself had hundreds of suitors..  
After eating PB quickly called Finn to sit behind her in the couch.  
As Finn sat behind her she hold both his hands and said  
"Finn will you become the champion of Ooo once more?"  
"Geez peebs of course I'll always be Ooo's champion"  
PB kissed the hero at his cheeks causing his face to be red hot.  
PB giggled as she saw Finn's reaction then she put her head on his shoulders and said  
"I've missed you Finn, so please let me stay like this for a moment."  
minutes passed and Finn saw that the princess is in a deep slumber as he also felt tired  
from all the cleaning they did so he decides to fall asleep.

-Present-  
"dang it." was all the girl could say as he looked at the matured Finn sleeping  
she's falling for finn and its just because he looked like that  
from a distance she could hear voices  
" hey! " " hey! "  
she looked back and saw some of her friends  
"c'mon were gonna be late. what were you looking for anyway" says by one of her friends.  
"My King..." the girl replied  
"geez you're acting weird... Marcelline."

**_**  
**sorry my imagination tank has run out lol I promise to make it better next time :D**  
** Reviews please tell me your opinion, comments or suggestions it gives me life to **  
**continue writing :)  
many thanks KieokoK for everything :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Hope

**It's almost the start of vacation! Graduations everywhere, except for college students like me :(**  
**still got a long way to go :) **  
**thanks to K for telling me to add POV on the story. **

* * *

Finn woke up, first thing he saw was PB leaning on his shoulder still sleeping then he felt something  
its wet and when he looked at it he was surprised at the same time trying to stop himself from laughing  
as she saw PB drooling on his shoulder.  
"Cute.." Finn said quitely as he tries to carefully put PB's head on a couch so she could sleep more comfortably. It was still dawn but ever since he started training he was disciplined to wake up that early  
and start practicing on swords. He took all his swords and got out of the fort trying not to wake the princess, he walked quite a distance from the fort and there he started his practice.  
he practice and practice and practice until the sun got up. he was sweating and decided to took off  
his shirt and just as he was about to pick up his swords and head back to the fort he felt like someone  
was watching him. It was the sword he picked up from the bandits lair the sword with a lava inscription  
on it.  
"glob.. I can really feel it, its staring at me feels like it wants to devour me." Finn felt the strength of the  
sword and its power to corrupt or turn them evil. Finn wanted to hide it or bury it deep into the earth  
but fearing that there might be an opponent who is way stronger than the Lich, decides to keep it as  
it might come in handy.  
"I'll just use it as a last resort." Finn said still worrying whether he should really keep it or not  
"I've become strong.." and he quickly thought of his ex-hero friend Billy who was killed by the Lich  
he didn't want another friend to die on him again just because he was weak, he even relied on  
Prismo's power to defeat the Lich. thinking of that he made sure he will keep it and only use it as a  
last resort.

Finn headed to his fort as he felt his stomach grumbling..  
"I wish jake was here he'd make me an awesome sandwich." Finn said as he came closer to his fort  
he wasn't wearing his shirt he was holding it along with his swords when he entered and saw PB who just woke up and started staring at him.

-Princess Bubblegum POV-

"mhmm..." as I let out a long deep moan. I started to remove the sleepydust in my eyes.  
my eyes widened as Finn was in front of me shirtless and sweating I blushed hard, my heart beat  
was faster and louder and any sleepy feeling from me was completely remove from what I just saw.  
"What's up peebs. I thought you already left.." he said as he pass by me and grab another shirt from  
his bag. I even tried to smell him when he passed by me.. Shame on me.

-Finn POV-

"What's up peebs. I thought you already left.." I said while walking pass her trying to grab my shirt  
and a towel. then she was giggling not knowing why.  
"Uhmm.. ok.. I'm gonna take a shower." when I was about to head upstairs and take one she interrupted  
me and said  
"head to the Candy Kingdom later, We still have to announce the your return to all kingdoms in Ooo  
and I'm gonna throw a party at 10PM its also a celebration for your return. so wear something properly."  
She said as she opened the door and head outside.  
"Mhm. ok." I replied.

-In the Candy Kingdom  
PB made an important announcement. Each kingdom had a very large television in where they could  
hear or make an important announcement.  
"people of Ooo, please head to the Candy Kingdom this afternoon for today is a very special day that's all"  
The royal families and princesses of Ooo were confused by the sudden announcement and it wasn't  
she didn't even told them why but all of them were willing to cooperate by the pink princess's announcement.  
PB headed inside her bedroom and sit and was just thinking of what happened then..  
"So did you enjoy your Finn pillow Bonnie?" out of nowhere she heared a voice  
"Marceline" surprised and a little disappointed that again she snuck up behind her.  
"wait how did you even kno..." she stop as she realize that again she was spying on her  
"so... did anything happen last night?" Marceline said a little serious..  
"Why do you care." PB replied as she remembered what she just saw and tried to do that morning.  
she quickly blushed and started to look away trying to hide her red face.  
"wait, something happened!?" now a much more serious Marceline asked.  
PB cough trying to regain her composure and replied  
"Nothing happened, plus its not like you like Finn and now please excuse me I still have a party to arranged." PB left the room leaving and not noticing Marceline blushed  
"yes I do." she said alone in the room.

-Finn POV-

I'm taking a shower while singing Tough Baby when I heard a demonic voice and it said

"Do you want power?" When I heard it I quickly grab my shampoo and run around the inside fort  
butt naked. Then I realize maybe it was just my imagination I finish showering and put on my clothes  
"Peebs said to dress properly but all of my clothes are the same. oh well.." I wear my clothes and head outside and quickly saw a carriage and 4 banana guard 2 in front of the carriage and 2 behind.  
a candy walk out of the carriage and said "Sir Finn we've come to escort you to the Candy Kingdom"  
I replied while smiling "I'ts cool man, I can walk it from he-" he interrupted me and said  
"The Princess insist."  
"Fine.." I replied with a thought of wanting to look around and see what has change before I head to the kingdom..

"Well I hope I'll see everyone one later at the party.." Finn sighed with a hope that he will see Jake , BMO  
Lady and all of his friends

* * *

**Reviews, Comments and Suggestions :)**  
**If you like it give it a fave or follow :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Heatin up

**Here is the new chapter for Love Wars.. Enjoy :)**  
**_**

Finn's arrival at the candy kingdom was discreet Finn already guessed why since he can already  
see some kings, queens and princesses. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he has not been  
in this type of crowds or events when he was training. Finn met PB inside the castle  
and she could see the he was feeling all nervous.  
"Finn relax" the princess said why holding his face causing him to blushed hard as there were  
other candy people looking at them  
"Th..thanks princess" finn replied as he felt somehow calmer than a few seconds ago.  
"Peppermint Butler please gather all of them including all of the candy people I will now make my announcement."  
"yes princess" peppermint butler replied as he bows to the princess and heads outside the room to  
a terrace and was high enough to see most of the candy kingdom, as he shouts all types of  
people came closer and once they were all settled they all keep quite as they saw PB ready to make  
her announcement.  
"Citizens of Ooo today is very special day" as she spoke the people below started whispering and  
talking to each other  
"today he has returned! he ha-"  
then someone shouted that caught all that was present there including the princess.  
"Oh my GLOB! Brad is finally getting back together with me! oh my glob.. oh my glob.."  
the sudden shout caused the princess to say  
"oh.. she's here" then another voice caught their attention  
"quite daughter! the princess is speaking" he yelled  
"I am Lumpy space princess, if you can't handle my lumps then shut up dad!"  
It was lumpy space princess continuing her argument with her dad.  
"LSP?" Finn asked inside the room where no one outside can see him yet  
"yeah.." PB replied as she sigh "what was that about anyway?" asked again by finn  
"I don't know finn she's all jacked up inside." PB replied and as Finn was about to say  
something again she was cut off by PB who suddenly cough and yelled.  
"as I was saying he has returned, your champion! Finn the Human!"  
everyone gasped at the sudden event. Finn is alived!? everyone yelled about how or why  
or what happened to him this past 5 years.  
"It doesn't matter the past is the past and now our Hero is here once again!" PB shouted  
cheers and all sorts of things  
"I will throw a party as a celebration for our champion's return!" PB yelled as the cheers and shouting  
was louder than even before some were even dancing as they danced some people left the kindom  
in a hurry to spread the news all over the four corners of Ooo. In a far away land made of fire  
a messenger has return and is at the throne room awaiting its king's arrival. seconds later his highness  
has arrived and sat on the throne followed by Cinnamon Bun and his Jake 2  
"My king it's about princess bubblegum's announce-" cut off by the king enraged for she herself  
doesn't wanna hear from someone who caused her to be locked up in a glass cage.  
"Uhmm.. Flame Prince- I mean Flame King, I think it would be wise to hear it.. the princess rarely announce something this big usually it has all of Ooo involved." Cinnamon Bun adviced his king  
as Flame Princess herself calmed down for Cinnamon Bun was her most trusted ally.  
"Continue" the princess said to the messenger.  
"Thank you my liege.. It's about Finn the Human" FP's eyes suddenly widened and was interested  
to what his subject was about to say.  
"He is alive and has returned to serve the kingdoms of Ooo as a champion. a party is being held as we  
speak." Then a voice to where 10 flame guards where standing.  
"Somebody found it. I can feel it it's close!" it was Flame King inside the glass prison with one of his most loyal subject as he started and evil laugh..

-FP POV-  
"Finn is alive!?" I started to remember old wounds I felt a pain in my chest I'm angry at the same time  
I wanna see him, talk to him , hear his voice , feel him.. I started to run towards the candy kingdom  
as fast as I can. I want to cry , slap him in the face for what he did in the past but an overwhelming  
feeling just to feel him and touch him again I want to be back at his side, I wanna forgive him for  
what he did to me.. I remembered what happened to me when news all over Ooo was Finn declared dead. I was devastated, I regretted everything now I'll make things right.

In the candy kingdom the party has started everyone was dancing, singing , eating  
they were all asking Finn as to what happened to him and he gladly told them the story as he finishes  
he saw PB standing with other people. Finn poke PB's back and said  
"wanna dance?" he said while giving a smile  
PB blushes as she also realizes that this was also a chance to get close to him more.  
they dance and dance and dance. after about 5 songs somebody interrupted and says  
"May I?" It was the vampire queen Marceline  
"Marcy!" Finn was surprised as she saw the queen looked a little different it was like  
she also matured just as PB did and was confused and asked to himself  
"How old are these two?" Finn knowing they are a both thousand years old but c'mon even  
as they age they mature even more, more beautiful  
"c'mon Finn let's dance!" Marcy ask Finn but was answered by PB  
"Hey! we were dancing don't be rude!"  
"You already spent the night with Finn, I think it's just fair that I could get some alone time with him?"  
PB blushes as she remembers everything that has happened that night and that morning  
"Hmph.. I'll see you later finn.." PB clearly defeated goes away annoyed by the disturbance caused by  
the vampire queen  
"Did you missed me finn?" Marcy quickly ask him while they dance on the floor  
"of course marcy practically each and everyone of you." finn replied with a smile  
"No silly I mean did you miss me in a special way?" marcy replied with a giggle  
finn thought of the question and thought that since they were best buds like jake yeah she's special  
"yes of course" as he grin marcy quickly blushed and move her face closer to his  
marcy kissed finn on his lips. Finn blushed as red as a strawberry as people around them  
was like "oooohhhh!" PB heard the noise and quickly check the area and found marceline kissing finn  
"He- hey! you can't do that!" PB yelled at marcy angrily  
"Too late Bonnie!" as she hissed sticking her tounge out directly to PB  
"C'mon finn lets go inside the castle" PB quickly grab my hand and started pulling me.

-Finn POV-  
I felt PB grabbing my arm as I was still speechless and couldn't even move as to what marcy did to me  
I mean I've disicplined myself but it's not like that all those types of training was to discipline both mind  
and body but in a warrior's way, I've never encountered anyone while training much less even talked to  
a girl or even kissed one! I let PB pull me but I notice something strange in the distance..  
I knew it was fire but it was coming way too fast.. feels like an enemy for me  
"Umm peebs I think that will have to wait." I told her as I pointed to her what I just saw.  
since all of the attention were directly on us when I pointed what I saw they were all in confusion  
as to what was that and with just that I realize it's not part of the party  
I quickly stand in front of everyone and draw my sword it's still the grass blade that I came to love  
as the fire came closer, faster I notice something it's  
"Flame Princess!?" I saw her she was crying and I felt no bad intentions from her so my sheath my sword  
she hugged and I fell on the floor with her. I can feel no heat from her I mean it's warm but not hot  
And I can hear her say "Finn.." she kept repeating it while saying she's sorry.  
I return a hug and replied "It's okay."

-Marcy-  
"great another competion as if bonnie wasn't enough" I whispered to my self  
I saw finn's face he was confuse at what's happening I have to break em up since  
finn won't say a word..

-PB POV-  
I keep thinking to myself "She's gonna hurt finn again, I have to protect him from her!"  
at the same time I can feel myself just wanting to have finn for myself  
finn why won't you say a word? looks like I'll have to break them up.

not knowing what to say Finn suddenly said "uhmm.. What's up FP? how are you?"

**_**  
**Hope you like this chapter review please they are important to me :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dedication

**what's up guys? summer heat feel it I have. It's freakin hot here! **  
**anyway here is chapter 7 enjoy! give it a fave or follow if you like :3**  
**anyone tried Far Cry 3? it's one bad ass game :)**

* * *

"Stop!" PB blurted out  
"Finn, Flame Princess, Marceline please come with me." said the princess as she lead them  
into the forest where no one will be able to hear as to what they are going to talk about.

As they stop FP quickly speak to finn  
"finn I'm sorry" said the crying fp as steam was emitting from her face from the tears that's  
touching her fiery form.

"Um... I just arrived yesterday, did I do something wrong already?" asked a clueless finn as to  
what FP was talking about.

FP was just speechless as she thought finn at how finn already has forgotten about their break up  
she understood that it was 5 years as she was about to speak PB spoke first.

"Flame Princess, you have been very rude to disturb the party like that, plus I did not expect  
the ruler of the fire kingdom would come to the party or even listen to the announcement."

"why do you care? you invited everyone of Ooo right..? and by the way its Flame KING!" as she shouted  
turning her face into a different form.

"by the way FP, why wasn't burned when you hugged me?" ask by finn who blushed a little by his question  
"oh I learned how to control my flames, I just put the heat inside my body and cast a spell similar to a  
flame shield to keep it inside" as she smiles and notices how finn has changed for these past 5 years

"Alright everyone, lets head inside the castle to where we can talk properly." as PB took a glanced and  
noticed that marceline is quite and just keeping her head down.  
"Ohhh its rare for the vampire queen to be this quite.." PB whispered as she grin to the confused looking  
vampire.

-Marceline POV-  
I kept thinking to myself that I was the only girl that finn didn't fell inlove with.  
"this is gonna be tough" I whisper to myself as I see bonnie grinning to me  
"wait he did fall, I just shove him off, ughh! why do I have to do that?"

-PB POV-  
"woah, you really do look confuse.." I said as I worried over her and hearing the words  
"shove him off" I realize that she is thinking of how to make finn fall for her  
"she doesn't know what to do.." I said to myself while I smiled evilly.  
"let's go guys!" I said in a cheerful tone a little happy that I have a little advantage against my  
competition.

-Flame Princess POV-  
As we all head for the castle passing by where the party took place now empty thinking everyone  
head home after the commotion I caused.  
"Hey finn?" I asked as he replied back with a "hmm?" smiling at me  
I felt like melting for reasons I do not know why.  
"Ho.. How.. have.. yo- you.. been?" I am so embarrased at myself for I couldn't find my words just  
because of his smile. I tried to hold his hands while we were on our way to the castle but was  
prevented by two constant glares. I look at finn who was looking at the night sky while answering my  
question saying "I'm fine I kinda missed parties like this and times were I can enjoy myself."

The castle was on sight as PB lead all of her guest in a room it has 4 couches while there is  
a long coffee table in the middle of it. It was her room to where she handles all non-royal business  
with her.

"Umm peebs mind if I lie down, I'm still kinda tired." Finn asked as he yawns  
"Of course finn." PB smiled cheerfully after seeing finn lied she gives a creepy smile to the other two  
FP's flames grew higher as was marceline who hissed as her eyes turn red.

After hours of discussion and yelling against each other all three realize that finn was in deep sleep  
and after a few minutes they had an agreement that they will call Jake to get finn home and stay with him for now. Jake wasn't in the party for he was with lady and was too busy for him to even reach the message that the princess has announced and when finn was declared dead he didn't really cared  
for Ooo politics or saving princess stuffs. he just stayed at Lady's house and enjoyed his time with his  
children.

"Now that we had an agreement I will send a messenger to Lady's house and he-" PB was interrupted  
"Am I too late hihihihihi" as they all felt a chill in the wind. It was Ice King who came barging through the  
castle windows. Ice King looked at everyone and as soon as he saw the young man who was sleeping  
he immidiately glared at PB and said  
"What? is he your new boyfriend? but you're my wife!" Ice King as usual and his delusional words  
started to roll over the floor crying.  
PB blushed at the thought of finn being her boyfriend  
"She's not finns girlfriend" the other two quickly rose from seat yelling at Ice King  
"Finn.. finn... finn... Oh! Finn! we have a lot of catching up to do." as he zaps ice spell on the three  
as he leaves kidnapping the human boy.  
FP enraged melts the ice down and says "I'll handle this!" but before she could leave  
PB interrupted her and said we had an agreement let's call Jake!  
All three agreed at the idea and think that it was fair.

-Finn POV-  
"hhmhh" I wake up feeling refresh and cold. as I open my eyes some old dude was staring right me  
and said "what's up turbro?" in a girly child voice  
"kyaaaahhh" I scream in a girly voice couldn't handle the shock proeperly by the sudden turn of events I was just sleeping in PB's castle and now this some old dude who was really close to my face.  
"Finn it's me the Ice King." he said

Finn calmed down as he knew it was still the old ,silly, annoying, smelly Ice King  
both of them talked for a while and finn have fun talking to him he missed the Ice King's princess kidnap  
routine and him beating up the Ice King, Ice King changed the topic into his fan fiction fionna and cake

"Oh geez Ice King! you're still not done with that?" finn reply with a surprise feeling that he was so  
dedicated at his novels but Ice King's face suddenly changed and asked me  
"Hey finn do you think Fionna will ever be able to visit Ooo? I'll do whatever it takes, and will she  
ever marry me?" the boy laughed at the last question and answers him a little serious  
"Yes and No" as he answered they both shared a laugh. then boom! a blast from the wall  
finn was training with swords so he can see even the most little details that happen in a second  
it was a huge yellow fist and it hit Ice King knocking him out to the other room  
"Fiiiiiinnnn!" as Jake saw the boy and gave him a hug that was so tight finn suffocate  
as the dog says he's sorry the boy tap him to the head as he head to check for IK and to his surprised  
he saw a statue that looked like a girl and saw many books so many of it that the room almost  
has filled with it and beside him he saw different inscriptions and formula of a portal to other  
dimension  
"woah math.." finn said.

* * *

**Alright guess that's about it it's already 2am and I'm really sleepy **  
**Enjoy! give it a fave or follow if you like it**  
**Reviews please if you have suggestions or comments :)**  
**Nephilim King Michael, I think I'll add what you message me on the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Titans Clashing

**Thanks K your words means a lot to me :)**  
**thanks to Nephilim King Michael for the idea on this chapter.**  
**Here it is Chapter 7 hope you guys enjoy it! **  
**_**

"hey dude don't you think IK has gone crazier while I was away?"  
the boy ask as they near the fort

"yeah there was a time when he barged in lady's house and started reading his fanfic  
and you were the hero in that part and he kept saying that if you will return he'll even let  
you marry the heroine." jake laugh remembering how sily IK was at that time.

finn is a little happy that Ice King was worried bout him and was not happy that he would  
just kidnap all princesses, As they near the fortfinn speak  
"I'm just gonna take a shower, while you buddy will make me a delicious sandwich you  
always made." the two laugh as jake nodded agreeing as he was also a little hungry

-Finn POV-

As I take a shower I could smell that jake was cooking bacon for the sandwiches  
I hear my stomach grumble as I hear a voice, I've already heard this voice  
it's that voice again that sounded like a demon.  
"You fool.. you think you can control me? when I am united with my creator, I will kill you for  
trying to use me." It said as it laugh again ang again while its laugh was slowly vanishing.  
"what the glob?" I head down and eat with jake all confuse.  
"I think I'm going nuts." I whisper to my self when the phone suddenly rang.  
I grab the phone and ask who it is..  
"Hey finn sorry about yesterday" that voice it's marceline  
"It's cool marcy, so what's up?"  
"I'm kinda throwing a party right now with some of my friends I was hoping you could join us"  
she replies as I thought that it may be a good chance to remove that demon voice from my  
mind and relax for a while. but I realize it was only afternoon the sun was so up  
it's so hot outside "Don't you think it's a little hot for a party?" I ask while laughing that  
a vampire would party at this time of the day.  
"Silly I live in cave remember finny?" she speak as I hear her laughing I put the phone down  
and told jake that I was going to marcy's house.

In the fire kingdom a ruler was also worried for what happened yesterday she figured it wasn't  
the best introduction as she just let her emotions control her that time..  
"I think I'll visit finn today and ask him to hang out with me for old times sake" she blushes  
as she knows that it wasn't her intention she just want finn to be at her side again.  
"Cinnamon Bun, you're in charge until I return" the fiery princess said  
as CB bows down to his king and replies  
"thank you my king" as flame princess heads to her room removes her armor and look for a cute  
clothing that could at least attract finn's mind to her. before she could set out  
she sees cinnamon bun standing outside with jake 2  
"My King please take Jake 2 with you, I'll be less worried if you have some protection out there  
FP nodded as she rides jake 2 and started to fly. As FP nears finn's fort she begins to shake  
she was so nervous at the thought of being alone with him.  
FP arrive and knocks on the door who was answered by jake.

-Jake POV-  
I hear a knock on the door as I was about to leave the fort to join up with Lady and the kids.  
and to I wasn't surprise to see FP at the door I already knew her intention just by looking at her  
"What's up FP? It's a little rare for you to come here in the grasslands" as I give a grin and a sign  
that I know what you're up to. I saw her trying to conceal her blush  
"So where's finn?" flame princess ask me as I was thinking too much almost about to laugh  
by the reaction I just saw from FP  
"Oh she's with marceline they're hanging out at her house." I suddenly blurted out not thinking  
what I was saying as I see her suddenly changing her form into a scary one as she heads out  
marceline's house..  
"Oh man! sorry finn!"

-Marceline POV-  
I heard a knock on the door and opened it seeing finn. He gave me a smile.  
"He's so cuuute!" I thought to myself as I said come in  
"I'm just gonna grab something" I head to the bathroom and is trying really hard to conceal  
my blush. after a few seconds I've come out from the bathroom, grab the beers and sit besides  
finn who was clearly looking who else was here.  
"So marcy where's everyone" he ask me  
"Oh, they left they all had something to do." 'twas a little hard lying to him, he's face was so innocent  
that a little lie is like dagger to my heart even when i don't have one.  
I gave him the beer and to my surpise he didn't even know what it was but he did drink in one sip  
he finishes it and grab another one  
"It taste bad but drinking it made me feel good a little. hehe" finn told me as I saw his face  
was already red  
"ugh.. finn I can't believe you're already drunk!" I commented as I put my arms around him  
and started to kiss him he gladly welcomes me but I knew part of it was because he's drunk.  
Ok most part of it is because he is drunk. but still I couldn't believe we were making out.  
since we were already on it I decided to add more intesity.

-Flame Princess POV-  
"c'mon finn don't do something stupid." was all I could say to myself  
I know finn is not that kind of person but all three of us me, marceline, and that pink princess who  
locked me up was desperate to win his heart.  
later on the house was in sight. I thought of how will I enter the house but a part of me just wants to charge in.  
"Right! Let's do it!"  
I ram myself into her house and was shock that finn and that vampire girl were making out.  
"Fi-Fi-Finn..." I felt a pain like no other he's kissing with another woman and not me  
but I realize he wasn't himself and found the alcohol that they were drinking and I knew  
that it was her plan all along.  
"You're not welcome here!" she shouts at me while finn was just well he was just sitting there  
laughing to himself  
"woah" I'm shock that she turn into a huge monster if she's gonna attack me so be it  
I'll fight back.

As marceline turned huge the ice bucket hits finn's face as the very very cold water spalsh into  
his face he wakes up and losses his intoxication.  
"What the GLOB! what's FP doing here! what happened!?"  
Before he could even have a chance of stopping the both of them they charge into each other  
and felt like it was a titan clashing against titan.  
the boy grabs his sword and speak  
"what the junk have I got myself into."

**_**  
**GTBEAST thanks for the notice :)**  
**Alright guys here's chapter 7. Read and Enjoy! **  
**give review for comments or suggestion or what you even want to happen in the **  
**next chapter**

**Fave and Follow if you like it :)**


	8. Chapter 8: I'll take care of you

**I'm still feeling a little hangover from last night **  
**but I'm good to go. Here is chapter 8 **  
**fave and follow if you like it reviews for comment and suggestions. Enjoy! **

* * *

Finn clenches his teeth as he look upon two titans who started fighting.  
Fire and Darkness clash as the thunderous sound echoes inside the cave  
it was deafening especially for a human.

"arrrghhhh..." Finn screams in pain as he tries to cover his ears from the sounds  
that came from the two girls fighting..

"Glob! they won't hear me or even notice me, I have to think of a way to stop them both!"  
As he continue to feel the temperature inside the cave rising up it was FP's flame.  
his eyes widened when he remembered the last time her temperature has gone way above  
normal it was when they first kissed. At that time they were lucky PB and Jake was there and found  
a way to stop the planet from melting.

In the candy kingdom princess bubblegum is looking outside her window  
and to the surprise of her subjects she wasn't at her lab experimenting or doing  
some science stuffs that only she could understand.  
The princess sighs "Why does he have to look like that when he grew up"  
as she notice the sounds of clashing it's like rock hitting another rock  
metal to metal just hearing the sounds made some candy people tremble in fear  
"what the glob is going on?" as she was about to turn away she it's like someone  
is breathing fire at that distance.  
"the only one powerful enough and walk through the grassland is..."  
as she starts to run shouting here and there to grab her things and prepare a carriage for her.  
she was about to leave the carriage still wasn't prepared.. she notices Lady and Jake  
running towards her  
"Jake and Lady there's no time to talk where's finn?" the princess ask  
"she's at marceline... and well it's all my fault.. FP came on the fort and accidentally told  
her that finn was hanging out with marcy."

-Jake POV-

"glob dang it!" I talk to myself as me, lady, and PB heads to marcy's house  
I try to remove the feeling of guilt in my guts and ask PB a question.  
"So umm peebs, do you like finn?" ugh... do I have to say that right now!?  
I see PB's face was really red.. As I grin and lady gives a an angry look  
her face says it all "Shut up." simple and plain I look at the other direction trying to  
prevent my laughter from bursting out. What a little devil I am.

-Finn POV-  
I've been shouting forever they still can't hear me. they started to make me feel scared  
as their battle intensifies, fire balls everywhere, rocks falling here and there as I try to dodge  
all of them I saw my cursed sword the one with lava inscriptions on it.  
"My grass blade is not enough and i left the old dude's sword back at the fort."  
I started to hesitate from using it but now is not the time to hesitate  
Marcy and FP are both in their rage mode the world could literally end if these two aren't stop now.  
I draw my the cursed sword someone is speaking with me it's that voice again  
"Power,Hatred,Destruction,Evil" he was repeating that again and again in my mind  
"It's too powerful" As I let go of the sword from my hand..  
"Tsk! I still can't use it! what now? Oh well!" I charge to the both of them  
but bad luck was on my side they both jump a distance from each other and both party cast a spell  
FP with her fire powers and Marcy with her vampire powers.  
"Oh.. glo-"

-PB POV-  
"Am I that obvious?" I ask to lady whispering so that jake wouldn't hear it.  
Lady nodded with a reply "even before he was gone." and yeah it's in a language that only me and  
jake could understand. I blush as I haven't even realized that I like him even before  
I guess I was just afraid, I don't why or whom but I was just afraid.  
"I can see the cave from here!" I heard a blast it was like two spells hit at the same time  
causing them to bond together and explode. as the smokes clear I can see the two raging  
beast in front of me. It was marceline and flame princess  
"Jake maintain this distance and throw this to the two of them" I had to repeat myself  
since jake was just standing there he was frozen  
"Jake!"  
"oh yeah ok I'm on it!" jake said as his arms grow long and throw this at them  
"Is that a bomb?" jake worriedly ask me  
"yes but it's a sonic bomb. when it explodes it will release a high frequency sound which I'm  
hoping is enough to snap both of them out"  
and I was right both of them return to their human form  
jake grab the both of 'em and and face them to me.  
"Where's finn!?" I yelled at them and their eyes widened as they start to look around  
and saw the destruction that they caused.  
Lady shouted saying she found finn the moment I hear that I quicly run to finn  
He is unconscious, bleeding, there were cuts and bruises, his shirt was burned  
I realize that his injuries was cause by the explosion of the two spells that clash together  
he wasn't hit directly but the force of the explosion threw his body into the field where there were  
rocks, parts of the house, furnitures.  
"Finn?" I hear two voice in unison. I snap and just blurted out  
"Enough! you have done enough, both of you.." I as ask jake to carry finn to his back while I tend to  
his wounds. jake and lady were just quite they didn't said a word.  
"oh.. finn"  
as I caress his face and hair  
"I'll take care of you"

* * *

**GTBEAST good luck on your first story! **  
**Hope you guys enjoy reading this :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Bath Time

**It's 2am and I'm eating candies and marshmallows.**  
**sweets help me keeps awake and makes me think better :)**  
**Chapter 9 guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh come on bonnie! We are already sorry just please let us see him!"  
Marceline said as she and Flame Princess is trying to persuade PB to enter  
the candy kingdom.

"Yeah It's not like we hurt finn in purpose it was an accident, we were enraged at that time"  
The flaming girl also tries to persuade .

"Exactly, you two were out of control and you didn't even realized finn was hurt badly"  
the pink princess talks them out of getting inside the kingdom. she was getting annoyed  
that these two won't stop

Its just been a few hours since finn was sent to the hospital he was now stable and  
receive proper medical treatment from Dr. Princess as Bubblegum enters the room she talks  
to Dr. Princess on how was finn's condition

"He's gonna be fine but he receive burns and bruises and I can't take care of him."  
The doctor says as she tells the princess what to do.

"Don't worry doctor I'll take care of him." the princess speaks as she gets close to  
finn and holds his hand caressing it.

"I almost forgot you're also gonna clean his body just his upper body where he received  
those burns, we don't want him getting infected now do we?" as the doctor winks at  
the pink princess.

"Wha-" Bubblegum quickly stands up looking at the doctor who just got outside.  
"Glob! Am I really that obvious?" she speak to herself while she blushes looking at finn.

A few hours later...

"I can't sleep.. better get a glass of milk."  
the princess in need of a help trying to sleep, rises from her bed.  
After a glass of milk she heads back to her room to get a rest  
but was once again irritated as she couldn't sleep.  
"Ugh. I'll just go to the lab instead"  
the poor princess who can't sleep walks into the halls of her kingdom it was quite as almost  
everyone is fast asleep. She arrives at her lab and started working on her experiments  
a few minutes later she was just resting her head on her hand.  
"now I can't focus? what's going on with me... I'll guess I should go check on finn."  
she heads to the hospital but all those time finn was the only thing in her mind  
she just doesn't wanna admit it to herself.

-PB POV-  
I rush into finn's side. I just wanna see him again before I should go to sleep  
"Yeah I'm just checking on him nothing more than that." I whisper to myself  
thinking that that will be my excuse when somebody caught me sneaking  
I giggled as I run just the thought of me getting caught with finn made my heart beat faster  
as I come across the hallway in which finn's room was located, I release a sigh of relief  
that only a few people was there most of them was banana guards doing their rounds.  
I enter the room and no one was there except the man who makes my heart beat faster ,louder  
as if everyone around me will hear it was there sleeping, still resting  
there was a feeling of sadness and a little happiness that I can feel  
one was finn still wasn't awake and the other is that he's still sleeping I could enjoy my time with him  
"Finn..." I once again I began to touch has hands, face and hair.  
"Ooohh.. you still haven't taken your bath yet haven't you?"  
I admit there was a devilish smile on my face as I was preparing to wash finn's body  
It was hard really hard to wash him it confuses me, make me laugh ,happy that I'm the one  
who's taking care of him at the same time I felt the sadness as I found happinness on his  
injured state.  
after finishing washing his body I lie myself down next to him on the same bed I kiss his forehead  
and whisper to his ear  
"good night finny boy" as I giggle when I saw his body react to my whisper.

-Jake POV-  
I'm grabbing almost twenty to thirty sandwiches at the cafeteria here at the hostipal in candy kingdom  
in which where finn is.  
"These sandwiches are horrible, I could make one tastier sandwich than compared to all of these."  
my stomach grumbles as I start to head back to finn's room  
"still sandwiches are sandwiches" I started to pile up all sandwich into one as I continue walking  
to these empty spaced hallways.  
In one huge bite I ate all of it  
"I'm so proud of myself! Hmmhmhmmm this ain't half bad if you eat them all at once."  
I opened the door and my eyes widened to what I just saw  
"Ohhh boy finn's gonna want to see this when he wakes up."  
I grab a camera from my pocket good thing its always with me now since my kids started growing up  
I took around ten picture of different angle .  
"Bro's gonna want to see this. but I envy you brother you became a ladies man without even knowing it"  
I started laughing at how he was five years ago trying to find princesses and going out with them  
but now he's the one being hunted  
"you're in a lot of trouble in the future bro" but I realize something at the palm of his hand  
its a lava inscription like a cursed mark.. but I didn't prioritize it as we could talk about it when  
he wakes up.

Sunlight hits the magical dog and the bubblegum girl signaling them it's time to wake up  
Jake wakes up first and again she sees the finn and pb still sleeping but something was off  
more like finn's position has changed his hands were now on the pink princesses waist  
"Oh glob this is too good!" once again Jake took a photo on both of them but this time  
the camera sound woke the princess up.  
jake was staring at her while smiling  
PB realizes that finn's hand was on her waist she blushed but blushes harded when  
she notice that jake was there the whole time.  
"wh-what?" the princess ask the dog while staring down at him and gives a face that nothing happen  
"well princess I'm outta here I got a date with lady..." jake closes the door outside but was reopen  
again quickly  
"a DATE." while winking at me.  
"what's up with these guys?" she gives a deep sigh..  
"time for your morning bath fi-" A banana guard interrupted me as he was saying that there are two girls  
out there wanting access to enter the kingdom.  
"Ok I'll be right there." The princess replies

"It's you two again.. look guys I'm not risking anyone if you suddenly fight here." I try to end it at that  
moment but they kept on speaking and later on we couldn't even understand what each of us says.  
I was about to win the argument when marcy said  
"I know what you did last night bonnie, jake told me! and FP here already knows about it too!"  
"let us in!" FP yelled but they realize PB eyes widened and blushed really really hard.  
"I didn't took finn's shirt off and gave him a bath..." the princess blurted out while still staring into  
thin air.

"you did WHAT!?" Marcy and FP in unison

* * *

**It's 3am and I just finished things up, anyway here it is hope you guys like it! **


	10. Chapter 10: War(part 1)

**Here it is CH 9! could have posted this earlier was playing Total War: Rome II and lost track time **  
**I hope you guys enjoy reading! If you have suggestions or comments a review or message would**  
**be nice :)**

* * *

"You did what!?" the two girls said in unison  
"well.. the doctor told me too.." the pink haired princess speaks as she smiles feeling a little shy.  
"tsk.. tsk.. tsk.. that's not fair bonnibel." the paled skin girl replies as waves her head left and right.  
"ye-yeah! I wanna try it too!" flame princess interrupts as she gasp and put both hands shock to what  
she said not knowing why she did that.

"yeah me too! I wanna try it!" marceline yells as all of them shared some laughter before  
bubblegum realizes that both have calmed down and she tells them that they can now see finn.  
"Okay.. okay I think you guys are ready to see him.." as the two girls were so happy they even hugged each  
other..

The three girls were on their way but was stop by a banana guard who was again mimicking a police  
siren's sound.

"Hello banana guard what's up?" bubblegum ask.  
"Princess, Cinnamon Bun is here and is requesting Flame Princess and The vampire queens presence."  
"Okay go back to your post." the princess replies as the banana guard happily follows her highness  
"Don't worry bonnie we got this we'll catch up with you." marceline replies as bubblegum looks to  
flame princess and she gives a smile and nodded to bubblegums look

"Okay, but call me if anything happens." she smiles and started walking away .  
"Oh yeah don't do anything while were gone!" marceline yells and flame princess laughing at what she  
just said.

A few minutes later Marcy and FP arrive at the front gate where CB is waiting for them.  
"My king.." as he gives a bow to respect and and gave another to marceline.  
"My knight, what brings you here? I left you in charge of the kingdom this better be worthy." FP said.  
"Terrible news my king, Hunson Abadeer is planning an all out war with the fire kingdom." CB replied.  
"What!?" marceline was the first to speak and FP was so shock she was speechless.  
She is a great ruler worthy of love and respect. However WAR? and to top it off againsts  
vampires,demons, and other undeworld creatures. sure she is prepared for war but to face  
creatures that could be as powerul as them or even more was unthinkable she knew that there was  
gonna be casualties and lots of it if this is not prevented. CB adds another terrible news.

"You're father is also saying you are uncapable of leading them to war and is now gathering his  
allies even when he is imprisoned he already has half of the kingdom's support.  
"Ma-marceline! you have to talk you're dad into this and I will do the same." FP ask the vampire queen  
"Of course! however we have to tell Bonnie about this. If this war won't be prevented by talks  
then we just have to gather a stronger army than both sides." marceline is already thinking of a plan  
and the worst case scenario.

"but will PB be able to lead such army?" FP doubts marcy's plan  
"what bonnie will lead them? oh.. no,no,no.. I'm talking about finn" Marcy tells FP as she pats FP's head

-FP POV-  
"Why finn?" I know finn's a hero but I doubt he has ever lead an army to war.  
"He's is Ooo's champion doesn't matter if he has the experience or not it's his job besides we will be there for him who else is gonna protect him?" she gives me a reassuring smile that this will all go according to  
plan.  
"Hehe yeah I guess you're right!" I gave her a smile and said  
"Let's go see finn.." We started walking into the candy kingdom  
"Hmm I guess this is the room.. shall we?" we both smiled as we enter the room but what we saw  
was Princess Bubblegum kissing finn on his forehead, her left hand holding into his and her right hand  
caressing his face.  
"Wha- What are you doing!?" I asked her blatantly.  
"What?" she gave me a giggle and she tries to kiss finn again but before her lips could reach finn's forehead  
I push her off the bed and look to finn who was already awake.  
"are you alright finn? I'm sorry we caused you this much trouble." As I also tries to kiss finn Bubblegum quickly stands up and pushed of the bed.

-Marceline POV-  
"Sure is nice to be joking around while a war is almost starting.." I told them in a joking manner.  
"What" Bonnibel replied.  
"Fire Kingdom and the Nightosphere is about to go to war me and FP here knew nothing about it  
until that bread guy told us." I replied starting to get serious.  
"Did I just hear that right two of the most powerful kingdom about to engage in an all out war?"  
Finn suddenly speaks as I saw him struggling to get up from bed.  
"Yes but it may take three months before both kingdoms could mobilize their main force.  
for Nightosphere it's always chaotic there and there will be power struggle as to who will be generals  
and and captains of the army and for the fire kingdom as the bread guy just said there is a power struggle  
that's already happening what's worst for the fire kingdom is civil war may break and they may not have  
enough soldiers to go against my dad." I speak to them accurately  
"I've lived thousand for thousands of years, I know most of Ooo's history especially the major parts"  
I just told them all the cold hard facts that I know.  
"well that's most of it.. Now what?"

-PB POV-  
"This is the worst, even though the grassland won't become a battlefield but after this power  
the balance of power will be distrupted and we may not be able the side who will win its either  
we win or we'll lose." I just told them that this war won't be prevented even if FP took full power  
of the fire kingdom again, Hunson Abadeer won't be talk out of this war.  
"Finn..." I hold both his hands tightly I asked him.  
"Ooo's calls for its champion will you answer it? will you lead Ooo's army into the battlefield?"

-Finn POV-  
"I just woke up and now this!?" I thought to myself , I look into PB's eyes and I can see that  
she doesn't want me in it but has no other choice. If I knew PB it was she was always accurate at this  
type of events she's always thinking of a way out or a better ending but she is not ignorant as to not  
see defeat if I wasn't there. I was saddened that she is willing to let me go into battle but also  
happy because for the first time she is willing to give me such responsiblity.  
before I could answer her question a quick thought ran into my head  
"Don't do it man, Don't do it you gonna die bro.." I argue with myself inside my head.  
"Of course princess" I speak.  
"Oh boy I'm gonna die I just know it." again I argue with myself inside my head.

"Okay, I will now arrange a meeting with all the royals of Ooo, Flame Princess stay here in the candy kingdom and call for cinnamon bun and all of you loyal allies. The least we could do for your kingdom  
is t prevent its own destruction." PB said to Flame Princess as she left the room.

"Okay..." FP replied as she sigh deeply  
Finn stood up and heads for the window looking outside. Both girls knew he has the hardest part  
in this. Finn leading his friends to death as they battle they're own friends.

"Finn we need to talk to you." Both girls said.

* * *

**That's about it for now! **  
**I hope it wasn't a cliffhanger :)**


	11. Chapter 11: War(part 2)

**Hello again! here is chapter 11 Hope you guys like it! **  
**reviews are always appreciated :) **

* * *

"What's up?" Finn ask to both girls who are looking worried of something  
"Jus-just don't die on us ok?" Marceline replies while looking down on the floor.  
"yeah. If you die I'll burn your grave!" FP added

Finn was so happy that they were worried about him.  
" 'Course I won't, I just came back from training I'm not about to waste all those things that I learn."  
As Finn patted them both in the head and heads out of the room to look for bubblegum.  
"hmmm where is she?" finn ask himself and was answered by a peppermint butler.  
"Finn the princess is looking for you in the war room, Shall I guide you to room?" the butler said.  
"yeah thanks peppermint." Finn agreed.

"I already told you it doesn't matter who wins, If the victor should attack the grassland then all will be lost."  
The princess arguing with the royals of Ooo in giant screen that was split by each ruler.  
But everyone stops from talking as they saw the door opened and they weren't surprise  
that the champion of Ooo was the one who entered.

"Bubblegum is right, We need to stop or win this war even the Gumball Guardians won't stand a  
chance against Hudson Abadeer or Flame King or Ex-Flame King if you prefer it."  
Finn joins the conversation and explains them why is it so important to prevent or win this war.

"As Champion of Ooo, I plead that you may find the wisdom you need and gather your forces for this war."  
As he started to kneel in front of the big screen and shock the royals of Ooo the kid they knew was no more they can feel his maturity.

"woah.."  
PB said quitely as she too was shocked of what finn just did, plus it made her like finn more  
and more now. she release a quite giggle while looking at finn.

The royals of Ooo talked to each other discussing things Bubblegum and Finn couldn't hear.

"Alright. Finn the Human We hereby officially recognize you Champion of Ooo" LumpySpaceKing said  
"Yes and you shall lead the army of Ooo in this battle to avoid political conflict." Slime Princess added

"Thank you, I advice that you gather all of your forces here combining the army at the early stage  
may prevent the Fire Kingdom or Nightosphere from attacking us if they knew we are going against them  
leave some soldiers to prevent chaos from your own kingdom. That is all." as finn finishes all of them nods and turns their screens off.

"Whew, was that ok?" Finn ask Bubblegum while smiling and he started to grab her arms  
"I'm shaking right now haha that was my first time to act like that."  
PB replied with a hug and said "I'm proud of you finn."  
"Thanks peebs" as he too returns a hug.

Bubblegum suddenly puts his face in front of his.  
"finn." then she began to kiss finn. He was shocked by the sudden move of the princess  
but gladly returned the favor. they were making out inside the war room everything that were  
worried about or about being seen or anything at all was gone. their mouths are battling  
and then they both stop, they were kissing for so long that they almost forgot to breath and has to  
catch their air now.

-1 month later-  
"We both act like nothing happened bro, what do you think?" Finn asking his brother jake while they  
were taking a break from training  
"He really likes you bro.. I saw it when you were still unconscious she was always looking at you."  
Jake felt bad about FP and Marcy. He has decided that if finn talks about marcy of fp's feelings then he  
will also tell finn that they like him  
"I think she just didn't want to confuse you with all this war stuff going on" Jake added

-Finn POV-  
"yeah.. By the way bro you really sure you want to come with me?" I asked my best bud worrying that  
he might also get hurt in battle and simply replies me with  
"you know me bro, for better or worst I'm here." At that time I didn't felt assured I mean who would  
sending your own friends into their demise.  
"Anyway party is starting you ready?" I ask him trying to change the subject  
"Man I really don't get PB. Tomorrow we march for battle and we are partying right now?"  
"Nah, I think it's cool tomorrow might be our last day why not celebrate some now?"  
For some reason he agreed to what I'd just said. We were walking towards the party when I heard a voice  
"Psst! Finn.." It was bubblegum "Come here!" She's whispering in a loud voice  
I knew jake saw it too and he just waved me goodbye.  
Peebs holds my hand and start leading me into her room.  
"oh my glob, oh my glob, oh my glob..." I'm speaking to myself for all these thoughts keeps on running  
into my head..

-Bubblegum POV-  
I quickly led finn from my bedroom into the terrace where we can see the whole party.  
"How you feeling my hero?" I ask calling him my was stupid now he can see where I'm going.  
"It's cool, I mean I am a little nervous but yeah if its for the good of then this much I can do." he replied.  
"I see.. we-well I just want to say goodluck tomorrow." Glob! I can't say it.  
"O-oh yeah ok thanks peebs." he began to walk out of the room and I suddenly grabs his hand  
"Fi-finn after all of this is over.. wou-would you go o-out with me?" There I said it while crossing my fingers  
hoping that he would agree with me. He's just standing there looking at me. I guess that's it huh he'll turn me down.  
"Yes." He said.  
"Wh-what?" Trying to make sure I wasn't just hearing things  
"I said yes peebs" He grabs me and he starts kissing me, I quickly accept his invitation.

In that room there were two shadows watching them.  
One was invisible and one was glowing.

* * *

**Well that's official they're going out but it doesn't end there yet. More drama to come **  
**CH 11 Hope you guys like it **


	12. Chapter 12: War(part 3 end)

_**Some people began to question me about the current chapters. Figured I'd just shout it here **_  
_**so that other may also notice this :)**_  
_**A: Finn is still the champion/hero of Ooo so removing adventures or action in his life  
**__**would not make finn himself. It's only my opinion but romance in his life while adding a little  
**__**action wouldn't hurt.. **_  
_**Anyway thanks for the reviews and PM's its keeping me motivated ^_^**_  
_**feel free to message or review me on my lackness or if you like it and have suggestions :)**_

* * *

-Finn POV-

"hmm" I started to wake up feeling the sunlight in my face.  
"wake up finn" I heard as I feel a hand caressing my face it was Bubblegum staring at me.  
"morning prince-" she puts a finger into my lips and said  
"since we're going out I don't like you adding princess while calling me It's so formal!"  
"okay" then she gives a kiss. it took a while before I began to break, her lips was so sweet as  
expected from a person made of gum.  
"your lips are so sweet.." I whispered into her ears which caused her to blushed really hard.  
"Stop it..." while putting a hand in my face for me not see her red face.

Finn and Bubblegum took their time inside her room until peppermint butler knocks on the door.  
"Princess they are all waiting." He said while giving my armor and finn's  
Finn left the room to find where could change on his own. He is deep in his thoughts  
wondering how did this war even started or the reason why this all began.  
Finn still believe he could talk both kingdoms from going to war

After a few minutes of putting his armor finn looked into the mirror it wasn't heavy its  
just shoulder plates a breastplate and knee guard.  
"Not bad." it has an insignia that was made specially for him Finns eyes sparkle as he sees it.  
"Cooool..." The matured hero again had his childish time when seeing something awesome.  
"Man this flame sword sucks it's pure evil and this sword the old dude gave me does nothing."  
The hero complains as he put the normal sword on his waist and the flame sword on his back  
and draw his grass sword.  
"At least I have you" looking at the grass sword which help him lots of times sure  
it's connected on his body forever but he didn't regret it even for a single second.

I head outside and I started hearing them cheering and clapping yelling my name some saying  
victory.  
"Hey buddy how you feelin'?" Jake was already there beside me  
"I don't know bro its kinda confusing but there are definitely butterflies in my stomach."  
I tried to hide my nervousness with a laugh.  
Bubblegum, Marceline, Jake and Flame Princess who've just arrived after gathering her most loyal  
subjects. They were all looking at me so does the rest of the army  
"What's the plan my love?" As Bubblegum holds finns hand shocking everyone around them.  
After a few seconds the cheers got louder but I quickly raised my hand telling them to be quite

"Look I know some of you believe that this war in inevitable, but I'm not about to give up on something I haven't tried. Until I can confirm that, fighting them will be our last option."  
Marceline and FP admires Finn for even trying to save both their kingdoms even if everyone else thinks  
its impossible.

"Shall we go!?" Finn yells at the army and thus the army began to march..  
As they arrive Finn was relieved that they've just arrive on time both army was in final preparation  
is taking place.

Ooo's army raised a flag and blew a horn signaling both Hudson Abadeer and Flame King as Finn offers  
them parley. both parties agreed as for the Nightosphere it was just Hudson same goes for the Fire Kingdom it was just Flame King for the army of Ooo it was Finn,Bubblegum,Marceline and FP

"Finn so glad to see you.. I'm expecting you're here to stop us?" Abadeer ask finn  
Finn nodded and returns a question to both parties.  
"Stop this now and let's discuss a truce while its still early." Finn ask Hudson and FK while shaking  
for he and everyone else knew what will happen if they don't prevent this.  
"No his daughter has hurt mine! Even if I wasn't much of a dad for her I still love her!" Abadeers yells as he pinpoints FK.

"Wait dad this war is about us?" Marceline interrupts the parley. "And you didn't even mentioned this?"  
"Well um yeah... sorry its just that..." with that abadeer explains the whole situation on how this whole  
thing started.  
"So this war is about marceline and fp's fight? and you didn't even had the guts to talk to marceline?"  
Finn ask as all of them except FK and Hudson facepalm from the very reason why this war was started.  
"I suppose you have also done this for FP?" Finn ask FK while he still hasn't recovered from what  
Hudson said. FP is starting to smile thinking that her dad truly loves her.  
"No! I am evil!" FK replied while giving a evil laugh. FP was devastated as she hears that and started crying as marceline and PB starts to console her and giving FK a glare.  
"Now you die hero!" FK said as finns flame sword started flying towards FK  
as FK grabs the flame sword his aura change it was demonic its as if he has changed personalities  
its like he and his sword became one. FK was so fast that they were all shock when they saw finn was already stabbed by the sword. however it gave everyone a confused look it was like a hologram sword  
there no blood or wound but the sword did pass through finns human body.  
"I'm not going to kill you that easily boy!" at that time finn began to draw his sword but shook everyone  
when starts falling to ground and screams in pain.  
"his soul is burning little by little" again he gave a maniacally laugh PB and marceline hurried o finns side  
as FP saw finns state she felt not sadness, despair but rage she grew big like that time when she and  
Ice King fought. She started beating up her dad FK even with the sword that turned him more evil  
was no match for the enraged flaming girl.

"Ughh... pure evil my daughter, pure evil.." was FK's last words and the flame sword that turns to be  
and evil one emits a warm aura, the feeling of love and passion, a fire that keeps everyone warmed not burned but that doesn't stop finn from screaming. As his screams grew longer they were getting weaker  
its like his life force is being burn.

-PB POV-  
"Get some medics down here now!" I scream to the army causing everyone to run here and there.  
I can see that it will take a while they were in a mass confusion.. looking at finn I began to cry for being helpless in his situation.  
"I can save him." I hear someone say I quickly began to hope that finn will be save.  
"Wh-what do you need?" I replied seeing it was Flame Princess who knows how finn can be save.  
"I-I-I need to take away the fire inside his body." I can see her looking to me as if she was asking for my permission.  
"Do it! it doesn't involve sacrificing someone right?" I ask her maybe it was like that  
"No I need to kiss him from that I'll inhale all the fire inside him." Did I heard that right?  
But I didn't let my emotions run through me if its saving the one that I love then even I'll be glad to  
sacrifice my life for him.  
"Go." I said.

-FP POV-  
"Are you sure?" I needed to ask again I don't know but it's also my chance to kiss him again.  
but I feel bad for PB its like I'm taking advantage of the situation.  
"Just do it will you!" she said with that I begin to look at finn he grew more handsome and manly  
after all these years. I caress his face I feel like I want to be in his arms again.  
As I was about to kiss him I felt it all those eyes looking at me PB, marceline, Hudson was smiling  
which made me feel a little creepy being with him its as if he wants to see some kissing , Cinnamon Bun, Glob! even the army of all sides is looking at me.  
"Guys some space?" I told them as PB and marceline signals the army to turn around it made me feel more embarrassed. Everyone turned around it really is embarrassing but at the same time I felt more confident of myself to kiss finn.  
I kiss him.

"Hmmhmmhm.." Finn began to moan as he wakes up. Everyone else turn around to see if their hero  
is alive and well but FP was still kissing Finn  
"Woah! that's enough of that" Marceline said as she puts her hand on Finn and FP's head and pushed them away. Finn realized PB was looking at him  
"Peebs I can expla-" before finn could even finish his sentence PB rush to him and gives him a hug  
Finn happily returns a hug too.  
"That's some kiss huh?" Marceline smirking at FP who turned her back on the vampire girl to conceal her blush  
"It wans't on purpose I thought there was still a fire inside his body." FP replies  
"Uh-huh."

Finn stands up after their hug and saw that no one was hurt except for him he was glad that  
the war was prevented. Too bad that FK was beyond saving the hero thought to himself  
"Hudson, will you pull your army back to the Nightosphere?" Finn turning towards Hudson

"Of course finn. Sure its a little boring down there but I've lived countless of lives to see what war  
will do to anyone." Abadeer replied  
"Dad!" Marceline charges towards her dad kissing him on the cheeks and saying "Thanks!"  
Abadeer was shocked that as soon as her daughter thanked him she slaps him.  
"What the junk dad don't mess with my life." marceline said and she starts to hug her dad.

And with that the army of the nightosphere was gone and FP started heading towards her  
people while waving goodbye "I'll see you later guys."

It is already sunset as the army of Ooo celebrated a little in that place thanking finn that he singlehandedly prevented this war.  
"Shall we go home?" Finn ask the pink princess who was talking to some royals of Ooo  
"yeah let's go home." and with that the army begins to head home.  
"You guys go ahead I forgot my sword I'll just get it." as Finn runs back towards the place where he left it.

"There you are." It wans't hard to find. As soon as finn touched it he felt warmth and kindess, compassion  
and love. the sword isn't cursed it was cursed.

There he notices five figures within the distance where the sun was retreating for the night to come.  
In the middle there was a guy almost around his age his hood was the only one off.  
"A human..? no? something isn't right about that guy." finn talked to himself and felt a little fear  
"he's just staring at me he's smiling he's excited but about what?" just when finn was about to approach them finn heard a voice in a distant.  
"C'mon finn! what are you waiting for?" It was bubblegum running towards him.  
Finn looks at her approaching love and returns to look at those five figures but saw nothing except plain grass..  
"Glob I must be imagining things" finn said to himself as the bubblegum holds his hand as they started walking home.

* * *

_**Guess that's about it I added some new characters for the actions to come later but no worries**_  
_**they are still connected to the previous chapters and not just some enemies that was spawned.**_  
_**CH12 hope you guys like it! reviews please if you have questions or suggestions or anything to say at all :)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Kai

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! It makes me happy that you guys liked it! **_  
_**I'll continue to update this but I'm also gonna try and start a new story involving **_  
_**Finn and Fionna :) **_

* * *

It's been a week since the war ended Bubblegum has started living with finn in his fort  
but a carriage is taking her back to Candy Kingdom every morning and every time she goes home.  
They've done nothing much except making out at night but beyond that both of them hasn't gone that  
far or even tried something.

As usual Finn starts his morning with his sword practice and bubblegum going to Candy Kingdom  
to lead her people on some kingdom stuffs.  
Finn was amaze at how his flame sword works its fire can extend and can cut through normal steel  
it also has an ability to purify evil spirits or good spirits that was turned evil. and he could  
still feel that its not yet the sword's limit.

He was always alone by morning training with swords trying different moves and techniques that  
will make him flexible to any opponents he face. Then suddenly..  
"What do you guys want?" Finn said as he started to turn around and sees the five figures he saw  
just as the war ended.

Again the guy in the middle was the only one who had his hood off.  
"Finn the human, so he has chosen you huh?" he says while finn takes a look at his face  
he has a red hair and really does look like a human but his eyes is yellow and is similar from a hawk.  
and he's probably around finn's age too or maybe a little older.  
"Who are you? are you also a human?" Finn ask with fascination hoping that  
he isn't the only human alive.  
"Call me Kai, and I'm part human half demon." as he starts to point his finger at finn.  
"I hereby challenge you to a match, the prize will be that sword." pointing at the sword which the old man gave finn. at that point finn started to wonder what's so special about that sword It's good it can cut  
like butter but it has no power like his flame sword or the presicion of his grass sword.

"What's so special about that sword anyway? It's not it has power or something?" Finn starts to think that his sword was somehow a special kind.  
"In the hands of a master swordsman everything and in the hands of like you its worthless." he gives  
a smirk on finn. Finn was offended by what Kai said he starts to get annoyed and wants to beat him  
on the match that he still hasn't accepted.

"Fiiiinnn!" a voice was heard and all heads turn to the direction of the noise It's Flame Princess and behind her is the paled skin vampire girl. as they arrive they wonder who's finn with.  
"Who are they?" FP said in an agressive tone. "Who are you guys?" Marceline added  
The five people just stood there as if they heard nothing. This got FP and Marcy annoyed  
"You're rude man!" Finn started to draw his grass blade "Let's do this quickly I'm gonna show you my strength!"

The four cloaked person including marcy and FP takes a step back to give them both space  
Kai removes his cloak he has four swords. two on his back and one on each side of his waist.  
Kai takes a stance but did not draw any blade as if insulting finn of his skills. Finn snapped and charges  
recklessly.  
"Hiyaaaaa!" finn's classic battlecry hasn't changed  
Kai throw both his sword on his back into the air and draw the two swords on his waist  
In the blink of an eye finn was lying on the ground and that he was looking at the sky.  
"uh... huh?" he touches his chin as he felt pain in that part he never saw it but he thinks  
he was hit by a pommel by one of Kai's sword but which was it.

"*sighs* boring.. finn an absolute disappointment, I'll be back soon and the next time we fight  
I'm taking that sword." Kai said as the other four could be heard laughing but were trying to hide it.  
with that Kai and his company has left leaving Finn speechless with FP and Marcy.

"Finn..." FP said while putting his head on her lap and marcy holding his hand.  
They thought finn was gonna cry and weep about his defeat instead they were surprised that  
he was smirking as if a fire was lit inside his body  
"Finally a strong opponent and to make it much better a swordsman."  
"I'm glad you're okay finn now lets go hang out in my house and do some jamming." Marcy said  
"yeah there's so much time before night falls and the party starts, plus I wanna try playing an instrument for the first time" FP added while her eyes sparkle with excitment.  
"I don't get bonnie it has been a week and she's only gonna throw a victory celebration now?"  
"Actually her decision is very wise when I return to my kingdom there was so much work to do I bet its the same for every kingdom." FP said while finn offers his hand to help her stand up.

"Why aren't you being a gentleman with me and help me stand up once in a while." Marcy questions finn  
"Marcy... you're floating.." as finn facepalm himself from what just marcy said.  
"Ah-" was all marcy could say. as all three of them laugh so loud that as if the whole world could hear them

At marcy's house the three youngsters started to jam and sing.  
After a few song finn started to sing "Fire inside my body" the song which jake sang for flame princess  
when they hadn't even met yet. FP blushed and approached finn as he ended the song she gave finn  
a kiss on his cheek which made finn blush. Marcy saw that and also kisses finn on the other side of his cheek his face was much now much more redder which cause the two girls to giggle.  
"Oh its almost time for the party!" Finn said while hurrying outside to get some air as things were getting hot inside.  
"Don't worry he likes it." Marceline said  
"I know I put a little of my fire inside his body." FP replied  
"What?" Marceline was shocked.  
"It's not like a love potion. well it does makes him tingly when I try to be agressive with him." FP said  
"Ooohhh.. you're an evil girl after all." Marceline says as she gives a wink and a grin to FP.  
"I know" FP giggling from what marcy just said.  
With that the two went outside of the house where finn was waiting for them and they started travelling to the candy kingdom for the celebration.

In a distant place Kai and his company was still travelling as one amongst the four others speak  
"Kai what did you think about finn?" It was a girl who ask Kai  
"Now a prey, tomorrow a worthy adversary." The other four looks with confusion upon hearing Kai's words  
"Things will get interesting now." Kai said.

* * *

_**some of you may know where I got the name lol **_  
_**its just that I couldn't think of a better name hope you like it **_  
_**as always reviews and comments are always appreciated :)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Who's a better kisser

_**Hello again everyone! I've just published my second fanfiction its called Chemistry yay! :)**_  
_**Well here we are again ch 14 as always I hope you guys are enjoying reading this.**_

* * *

"Paartyyyy Tiiimee!" Finn yells as he, marceline, and FP heads to the candy kingdom

The two girls knows why finn's acting weird he's trying to distract them from what  
just happened inside the house and is too shy to talk about it.

"Glob he sure looks mature but the way he acts about some stuffs makes him look like a kid." FP said.  
"Hmm.. I don't know I kinda like it he's funny but when responsibility calls he answers them like a man."  
Marceline added while the two talk about finn's growth they laugh, giggle and talks about some stuff  
that each of them never knew.

"yep he did saw me naked once.." marceline said as if it was something to be proud of.  
"you what?" Flame princess added she was amazed at the same time annoyed that finn saw  
her naked what's more is that he's just thirteen at that time.

"Well we dated for many times going dungeon hunting and other stuffs" FP said trying to level with marcy.  
"Plus we've kissed." FP added.  
"Well so did we.." Marceline smirking at FP who's face was annoyed at the same time it's laughable  
"That doesn't count you drank him!" FP added while releasing a laugh.  
"Yes it does he even kissed me back." Again Marcy was above FP's level.

While the two girls were talking finn was just beside them and he could hear everything.  
He was blushing while scratching his head thinking  
Finn gives a sigh about why did he even have to suffer like that while laughing that  
he's lucky that there are three girls that loves him. He's not ignorant they he can't see what all three of the girls are doing he just doesn't know what to do.

After a while the group reach the party it was just outside Candy Kingdom  
"hey guys!" the group was greeted by the gummy princess who's wearing a white dress  
"wow.." Finn said he was mesmerize by how PB look.  
"I wanted to throw the party inside the castle but even my castle isn't big enough for most of Ooo"  
said the pink princess while grabbing finn's hand and giving him a kiss  
Finn was a little embarass that the princess was this bold to kiss him in front of everyone.

As finn walk through the party he was congratulated, cheered , and even some princesses ask  
to dance with him. Of course he gladly obliged. sooner Muscle Princess invites him to dance  
as he accepted they both held hands. she was so strong that finn was giving a face to PB to get him out of there.  
Bubblegum just laughs at how his love looks like while dancing with the strongest princess.

"Um Bonnie when are you two breaking up?" Marceline said while putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I don't plan on giving him up" bubblegum replied while her tounge is sticking out.

While PB and Marcy was arguing FP sees her chance to dance with finn. She stands in front of finn.  
"Shall we?" Finn ask FP. dancing with almost every princess there is in that party.  
FP giggles and nods at finn's invititation as they dance people started to look for  
Flame Princesses flame was glowing it was stunning,beautiful, and warm.  
This got PB and Marcy's attention.

"Look at that sly fox." marcy said  
"Yeah I know right?" PB replied  
"aren't you gonna stop them?" Marceline's face moves closer to PB  
"Finn will choose a girl he really loves and right now I'm his girl. I trust him." PB said  
"Wow for a girl who always stays at the castle and her lab you sure know how to handle this."  
"But that doesn't mean I can't get agressive" PB winking at marcy while she heads towards finn  
and fp who've just finished their dance.  
"grrr. you win this round bonnie" marcy speaks to herself

"Thank you." FP said  
"My pleasure" the hero replies.  
"I'm guessing its my turn" Bubblegum whispers behind him.  
Finn smiles and grabs PB's hands finn was in front while PB was on his back  
PB puts her hand on his waist then finn grabs it and holds them tightly.

Everyone was looking at them and was in awe when the looked at the couple dancing in the middle.  
After the dance they both head to some chairs and sit down but was interrupted.

"Oh my glob finn! what the junk you're dating her? and not me and my lumpy awesomeness?"  
It was LSP. again. both laugh hard at what just LSP said.  
"Sorry LSP she got me first." Finn joking with LSP.  
"Hmph! just admit that you can't handle these lumps!" LSP said while showing her... lumps.

Everyone smiled and laughed when they heard what LSP said.

"Let's go sleep.." PB offers finn.  
"yeah sure let-" Finn was interrupted again.  
"Come on hero! you haven't drink anything yet!" marceline yells at the both of them while FP was behind her.  
"Well we were just heading to the fort why don't we all drink there?" PB replied causing Marceline to get annoyed a little while FP laughs at the vampire queen for her plans was ruined.  
"Are you sure peebs?" Finn ask  
"Of course plus I get to get closer with Marcy and FP here." PB gives a smirk.  
"Fine." Marceline said

Thus all four of them heads to the fort to drink.  
They arrived at the fort and without wasting any moment they drink.  
All of them talked about different things, how were things when finn was gone, what they did, what he did  
almost everything up to the point when they are all wasted  
PB's plans of preventing finn from getting drunk has failed for she too was drunk at that time  
She started kissing finn who was left with only a little consciousness as he too kisses PB.

"How di-did th-at taste?" PB said clearly drunk and can't even think straight.  
Finn was not answering the only thing keeping him from sleeping was their noise  
but to him he's already sleeping his mind isn't working and he probably won't remember any of this tomorrow. as the girls argue who was a better kisser.

"I can kiss better!" the three said.

* * *

_**So I put more kissing stuffs here after all they are drunk right? :) **_  
_**CH 14 Please Enjoy! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15: Old Wounds

_**Chapter 15! Enjoy **_

* * *

"ugh..."

Finn waking up sweating he feels really hot, he then realizes that PB was hugging his left arm  
and FP to his right, he isn't burning but he did feel the heat that the fire elemental emits.

The three of them were sitting in the couch guessing they all fell asleep.  
Just as finn is about to wander as to where her vampire friend is he tries to stand up,  
but is stopped because he felt a weight on his knees, It was marcy sleeping on his knees

"Oh.. glob" Finn said

He couldn't wake them up the sun wasn't still up, finn tries his very best to not wake each of them,  
He lays PB and and FP to each side of the couch, As for marceline she puts a pillow in the floor  
and lets her float, Finn heads to the kitchen to drink a glass of water and heads out but the vampire girl  
is already awake at that time she peeks at the door seeing finn gets out of the fort.

She bit her lips wether she'll follow finn or not

"I don't want him thinking that I'm not giving him enough space." Marceline speaks to herself.

But the vampire girl decides that she'll follow finn as this was a chance for her while the sun is  
still not up and the two girls in the couch sleeping.

The vampire girl also heads out of the fort, she sees finn at the top of the hill sitting besides a tree.  
She turns herself invisible and looks at finn, the hero was just sitting there waiting for the sun to rise  
so she decides to sit behind him, as she puts her head on his shoulder she turns visible again

"Marcy?"

Finn said in a calm voice .

"Were you expecting me?"

The vampire girl replies.

"No but I guess I'm just still too sleepy to get shock from your sudden appearance."

Finn said while laughing a little, Marceline grabs his head and turn it to face hers.  
For a moment both of them just stared at each other then marcy began moving her face forward as  
finn closes his eyes, in his head PB came up their relationship and everything

"Marcy stop."

This causes the vampire girl to stop and giggle

"Guess I'm late am I? Wonder what would have happened if I fall for you earlier?"

Finn just released a sigh as he don't know what to tell her, he's thinking that I'm sorry would be proper  
but before he could say it marceline puts her head on his shoulder again.

"I'm not giving up finny boy.."

She gives a kiss to finn's cheek causing him to blush.

Back at the fort the pink princess wakes up from the heat emitting by FP.

"Sure is hot when you're here."

This causes FP to wake up but she didn't reply she just stretches her body.

"Where's finn?" FP ask bubblegum  
"Where's marceline?" PB replied

Both of them got the idea of what marceline plans to do as they both hurried out the door to look for them.

On the hilltop finn began to sleep again as the cold wind hits his face plus the coldness that  
the vampire girl emits was perfect, They both sleep under the same tree as marceline hugs his right arm  
For marceline it was more than perfect every second, minute of it felt like hours and she never wanted it  
to end.

"Ehem..."

This causes the boy and the vampire girl to wake up.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but he's mine"

Princess bubblegum smiling at marceline making a face that says it all "Time's up"  
When finn sees bubblegums face he causes a sweatdrop, and another one when he saw  
FP looking mad at him..

"Oh... C'mon Bonnibel just a little more"

The vampire girls says while hissing her tounge out

"Nah uh.. besides the sun is coming up"

Bubblegum said while throwing a hat and a gloves at marceline.

"I'm not your babysitter marceline.."

Bubblegum gives out a sigh while laughing at it.

"Thanks Bonnie and see ya later finn."

The vampire girl kisses his cheek, finn blushes and looks at bubblegum..

"Wha-" PB said  
"Hey!" FP said

The vampire girls laughs as she goes on her way home.

"Marceline! I'm throwing a beach party next week! It'd be great if you could come!"

Bonnibel shouts at the top of her voice, and marceline nods her head and raised her hand.

"A-a beach party?" Finn stands up and ask the princess.  
"yeah summer is coming and don't you like it? Jake and everyone will be there." PB said  
"everyone? I kinda hate that purple princess who never stops talking about lumps." FP said

Both finn and PB were reminded of how LSP usually ruins almost every party.

"yeah I guess we will have another anti-LSP guard at that party" PB said  
"I can have Cinnamon Bun guard the area." FP said.  
"Oh him.." Finn said, he kinda has bad feelings for CB when he confessed his love for FP

"Well I better go tell jake and lady about this beach party.." Finn hurriedly run towards Jakes house.  
"Don't make this awkward..." PB said as she too heads towards the candy kingdom.

"Wha- I-i didn't mean that... I'm sorry"

FP left alone as the sun rises, old wounds open up as she remembers the moments she and finn had  
and how she have done nothing on their break-up and ask for his help again when Don John attempts a coup

"I'm sorry finn... acting like nothing happened when you returned.. I have to explain what CB meant that time"

* * *

_**Thanks Nephilim King Michael for the ideas ! :D**_  
_**Enjoy guys.. **_


	16. Chapter 16: Loyalty

_**Hey guys sorry for the late update on both stories, My monitor just died on me and I had to buy a new one. Update for chemistry maybe tomorrow I'm not entirely sure sorry.**_  
_**Enjoy ! Reviews please I need them :)**_

* * *

It's only a few days before the beach party and finn is the only guy who isn't making a  
big deal out of it, normal day, same routine , practicing at morning, cooking, and cleaning the fort is all in  
a day's work. Alone in the house all morning and afternoon since PB is doing her own job at the Candy  
Kingdom, He decides to take a bath.

"oh glob, I smell bad"

He went upstairs and took a bath.

Just as he is about to leave he hears his doorbell ring.

"Must be jake.."

Thinking that the person might be jake he just puts on a towel and run towards the door.  
As he open the door..

"Jake come i-"

The boy stood frozen and his mouth was wide open.

"F-F-F-F-Flame Princess!?"

It was FP who is the same as finn frozen at what's he wearing.

"Fi-finn.."

"Glob! Wait here!"

Finn shouted as he ran from embarrasment, Flame Princess was shocked and when she starts to collect herself she blushes at what she just saw.

She holds both hand in face as she became hotter she keeps on sighing and calm herself down  
before finn returns.

After a few minutes finn returns his hair still wet but his wearing his clothes now..

"So you answer your door butt naked?"

FP ask the boy as he blush from the embarrassment that he himself caused.

"Wha- no! I thought you were jake and well turns out to be you.."

Finn laughing while still blushing a little.  
FP giggles and looks at finn at how adorable he is.

"Finn.."

She starts to get serious as she grabs both of finn's hand and hold them tightly

"Is something wrong FP?"

The boy starts to wonder if FP or a kingdom is in trouble, He is craving for adventure or  
some action after meeting Kai.

"About what happened between us in the past.."

Finn gulps, he is afraid after getting FP out of his mind all this time and now  
he's returning to it.

"Hmmm" was all finn could manage to say.

"I'm sorry for what happened five years ago, I know I was naive. I didn't realize everything until now"  
"FP... I'm sorry too for the troubles that I caused you, I too didn't acknowledge your feelings at that time."

as both of them apologizes to each other FP changes the subject to Cinnamon Bun.

"Finn about CB... it wasn't really like that, He was like a father to me not a boyfriend or a lover."

Finn eyes widened for what he thought all those times was wrong  
CB being inloved with FP  
him being shown off  
and FP accepting CB's confession.

After a few seconds finn laugh at how ridiculous he was at that time.  
FP also laughs and starts caressing finn's face.

"Umm.. FP?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well since we now do understand each other again shouldn't we come back together again?"

Finn holds FP's right hand puts it into her lap and sighs as he begins to explain.

"I-I can't I'm going out with PB and this is wrong, I can't do this."

FP giggles seeing how finn is loyal to his lover

"Okay. But I'm not just about to give up after apologizing like that."

FP kisses finn on his lips as finn was shock from that move.

"I'll see you later finn"

She winks at the hero as she opens the door and leaves the fort.

At the window to where finn and fp can be seen Bubblegum was there watching the whole  
thing, She smiles at how finn handled the situation.

"Loyalty like that should be rewarded."

She giggles her way in to the front door.

* * *

_**I know it's kinda short sorry its just a quick update for this story :)**_  
_**Enjoy!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Map to Citadel & Awkwardness

_**hey guys I've just made a new story called 'A hero's heart' it's a hurt/comfort/romance genre**_  
_**reviews guys! and I'll keep writing, guess it's what helps me get motivated to write. :D**_  
_**Me: have to update my stories**_  
_**My Mind: Dota 2!**_

_**I'm getting addicted to DOTA again :(  
somebody save me! lol**_

* * *

**Finn POV**

I groan as the sunlight hits my face morning came and I have to wake up, today is the day we are going to go to the beach. As I'm about to stand up a hand grab me I lost my balance and fall back to bed  
"Hey peebs" as I kiss her in her lips in which she gladly returns a kiss.  
"Are you excited with the beach party today?" as she carres my face I subconsciously kiss her again  
I love the way her lips tasted it is sweet, really sweet and I'll never stop liking that taste.  
I put her hand in her face while holding it "Of course I am! seeing you in a bikini woul-"  
Peebs suddenly interrupts "Uh-huh.." as she stands up "What's wrong?" I hold her hand  
"You're just excited cause you're gonna see them too.."  
"Who's them?" As the both of us head down to cook breakfast  
But I quickly what she meant I just didn't wanna go for it, I don't like it when we both argue about something.  
"I'm messing with you." she grabs my nose and plays with my ear with one finger.  
I blush at what she just did to me, was that really bubblegum , I'm not sure but I kinda like her that way but not too much though.

* * *

Princess bubblegum cooks their breakfast as finn prepares the table and do some chores while the princess is cooking.

"Finn breakfast is ready!" she yells to finn who is cleaning his swords.  
"Coming"

Their breakfast was the same as usual they were laughing, talking about embarrassing stuffs  
and mostly what they think is fun, sometimes they even have food fights and gets a little arguement  
as to who will clean the area.

After cleaning the two prepare the things that their gonna bring in the beach party

"It'll be a overnight finny don't forget to bring some clothes" she said "and your undies." in a seductive voice.  
"jeez, were already dating and she's still treating me like a child sometimes"  
As finn continues packing bubblegum had just finished packing hers.  
"Glob finn, it's a beach party why are you bringing your swords?"  
"Who knows some might need some saving." while smirking at bubblegum.

After packing up both of them heads to the candy kingdom it is where they have all decided to meet and a carriage will take them to the beach. Walking in the grassy plain while holding each others hand  
it's a moment where it's just plain old perfect. No other people around them they are both quite as the cool breezing wind hits them. It's just those simple and perfect moments. but shortly someone intervenes them

"Hello finn.." Finn has already heard this voice  
"Kai" as finn turns around and faces kai  
"Peebs just stay behind me." as finn puts his arm in front of bubblegum  
"Relax finn. Don't you want to find the map to the citadel?"

Finn was confused first the old dude and now this guy just how much do they knew about him.

"How do you know so much about me?" as finn draws his flame sword.

"I know nothing of you except my grandfather taught you how to play sword."

"Then why do you know that I want to go to the citadel?" It became more confusing for finn.

"_sighs*_ Do you want it or not?" it is starting to annoy kai as finn starts to question him one after another

"Fine give it to me"

"Not so fast finn. you have to earn it."

"*_groans*_ just tell me what do I have to do."

"just defeat this guy right here." A man a little taller than finn and he is buff his skin is made of stone  
his eyes is just yellow,plain yellow no pupil or anything and he has a low voice

After a few conversations finn agrees to fight the agreement isn't to the death if one surrenders that's a win  
or if a fighter is unable to continue fighting anymore is defeated.

"finn" as bubblegum puts a hand on her lover's shoulder "kick his butt!" bubblegum smiles.  
"no need to tell me twice"

As they both faces each other Kai moves to the center he looks at each of the fighter and both of them nods

"Start." Kai smiles as he starts to observe finn.

Both fighters draws their sword for finn it was his flame sword for the other guy it was a huge buster blade  
finn knew that his enemy's style will be like holding a blunt weapon his sword isn't shar like his grass or flame sword but it's huge and heavy.

Finn took the initiative and starts moving towards his enemy he's moving left and right trying to avoid  
if his enemy will take a sudden swing. Finn's eyes widened as he stops himself and jump backwards  
the huge sword just missed him.

"what the glob?" he starts to wonder as to why that huge sword took only a blink of the eye to swing.

"Kai will he be able to defeat him?"

"Well the trick is finding out why his swing is that fast and once you know it's easy to beat him" he smiles.

Few minutes have passed and finn is starting to get exhausted as he keeps on dodging them and never have a chance to attack

"dang it! focus! focus!" as he took a distance and closes his eyes.

As finn opens his eyes everything was slower he looks at his opponent as he swings his sword and finds out why it was so fast, since it's a buster sword the back of the sword isn't sharp so he kicks them or pushes it with his arms adding more speed and damage to where it will hit.

"I got it!" finn starts to charge as he figures out how to defeat this guy  
"Oh... I guess he found out the secret." Kai laughs  
"When he misses his strike it takes him at least two seconds to regain his posture and prepares his strike  
and since he's also using his arm or feet to add speed to his huge blade he won't be able to block it while he picks up his stance.

"Don't be so conceited boy!" as he swing his sword finn easily dodges it.

"The problem to his technique is his body." Kai explains to his friends.  
"Think of it as a huge shell or a full plate armor he can only swing his sword vertically or horizontally"  
"so?" as one of kai's friends question him  
"So his swings is very predictable if you are fast enough to see and dodge it you won't have problems"  
Kai draws his blade "most people swing their sword diagonally so their opponents dodge is backwards."  
"To him you can simply switch sides and strike him." as his friends starts to get his explanation

"It's over!" finn stops his sword just as it is about to hit his opponents neck.

"Would you still like to continue?" Kai approaches them and looks at his friend.  
"It's my lost." finn's opponent yields.

As finn lets out a sigh bubblegum hugs him from behind as Kai also approaches them  
"Finn.." as he hands out the map to the citadel "So when will I be able to fight you?" finn asked.  
"I don't know maybe we even have to team up to defeat him." Finn wonders as to who is kai speaking of.  
"you're still weak finn at this rate you won't be able to see your dad" Kai smirks as he and his friends leave  
"Wai- oh nevermind." Finn lets kai go even though he still has a thousand of questions to ask him.

The couple reach the candy kingdom and sees all of their friends  
"Finally they arrived!" Marceline rushes to the both of them and putting her shoulders on the couple  
"What the lumps PB you're totally late I guess you can't beat these lumpy goodness huh?"  
Nobody bats an eye on LSP as she starts a little tantrum saying, well her lumps.

After a few minutes each person has their designated carriage.  
For finn it's him,jake,PB,FP and marceline. "Oh boy.." the dog said.  
few hours have passed and only a few more to reach the beach  
and nobody has said a word when they've ride the carriage.  
FP and finn were looking outside it was also the same for jake, PB is hugging finn maybe even for the rest of the trip. Marceline is hissing at PB while PB gives a glare at the vampire girl.  
Finally jake broke the silence

"Awkward..."

* * *

_**Guess that's about it for now it's 2:00 am and I'm really sleepy **_  
_**next update is 'Chemistry' be sure to read it :)**_  
_**Leave a review guys at least let me know if you're enjoying it or do I need to do something more **_  
_**Also if you like it favorite it or follow it. It really does make me happy if I see reviews and follow or favorites getting higher.**_


	18. Chapter 18: I'm coming with you

_**Nighttime became more lively in this little town of ours basketball league has started and the crowds keeps on cheering loudly until 12:00am. sometime it's very fun and sometimes annoying.**_  
_**Anyway I've just started playing "Adventure Time Explore The Dungeon Because I Dont Know"**_  
_**It's really a good game and great time killer for people who are bored right now.**_  
_**Chapter 18 is here! give me more reviews guys.. just keep 'em coming.**_

* * *

"Beeeeaaaachhhh Partyyyyyy!" Jake shouted as the crew arrives at the beach..  
"Yeaaah!" All of them feeling the fun they'll have

The beach was beautiful white sand , clear water and everything is clean finn got out of the carriage  
and takes a deep breath _"Wow the air here sure is better, It's not like our air there is dirty this one is just better." _As he also stretches his body from sitting in that carriage for hours..

"Water and lots of them." Flame Princess stands beside finn  
"Wouldn't you get hurt? Why'd you come it might be a little dangerous for you." as he puts a hand on her shoulder, Flame Princess blushes a bit before saying why. "I just want to spend some time with you."  
that made finn's heart skip a beat "Thanks FP" he said smiling while he started walking towards the beach  
"Oh.. Finn!" Bubblegum shouts "Let's set up some tents" He run towards the princess "yeah ok!"  
"I don't get it bonnibel.." Marceline still seated inside the carriage "and what is it that you don't get?"  
"We could just go into your rest house it's not far from here." PB laughs "Where's the fun in that?"  
"The laboratory freak wants to have some fun in the sun." Marcy laughs at the idea "Ha Ha very funny"  
"Where's the tent milady?" Finn arrives with FP behind him "Let me help you finn" she said.  
"Cool.."

**PB,FP and Marceline POV**

_"This will be a battle for finn.."_

* * *

After setting all the tents finn got a little tired and sits down in the shades of an umbrella  
"Tired already?" Marceline suddenly appeared behind of finn. "Oh.. hey marcy"  
"Adventuring , monster slaying , saving pricesses and after setting a few tents you're tired?"  
Finn laughs for what marceline said is somehow true, marceline now tries a more serious conversation.  
"Hey FP!" Finn yells before marcy could even speak "You don't wanna swim?" FP facepalm herself  
"Oh.. right... sorry..." flame princess sits beside finn  
_"great now she's here.." _as marceline lies down and started sleeping "Finn come on let's swim!"  
PB suddenly appeared and grab finn's hand.. as finn and pb head towards the sea a steam can be seen to both women while looking at them.. "That's it I'm joining them" marcy puts on her sun protection suit and starts swimming, and now FP was left alone. _"*sighs* I kinda knew this is coming.."_  
"I kinda knew you'd be like this when we arrive so I made you this." Finn speaks behind flame princess as he shows her a huge glass box which even has pedals similar to a boat but is made of glass.  
_"Finn thought about me? He even made me this..I-I can't believe it this is kinda romantic."_  
"Thanks finn" she stands up and gave finn a kiss finn laughs as he blushes "well let's go."

After a day full of fun everyone was dead tired they were all in their tents sleeping and will just wake up when dinner is ready the people who were said they'd be cooking has started as marceline and flame princess walks around in circle at the huge camp they made the only noisy people were LSP and Cinnamon Bun  
"You guys! CB here is totally checking me out and my lumps!" "Lumps!" CB replied.  
Marceline and Flame Princess laughs at the scene those two caused.  
"Have you talk bout finn about what happen with CB?" "yeah he understands it as I understand him."  
"I'm really glad he understands me" FP said "Why can't we just share finn?" Marceline subconsciously ask  
both of them were shock but then. "yeah why not!? I mean we all love him.. that's not a bad idea at all."  
"I know right?" Marcy said. "Let's go tell finn and bonnie.." "Wait where are they?" FP ask.

Finn took a walk and found a spot at a cliff in which looking down on his left he could see the camp.  
"You're thinking about your dad am I right?" PB approaches him from behind.  
"How'd you know?" PB sits beside him and rest her head on his shoulder "I don't know, I just know."  
"you know I have to find him right?" as finn puts an arm around her shoulder she just laughs  
"That's why I'm coming with you silly.." as the couple shares a beautiful sunset

* * *

_**It's 11:30pm and the league just finished the plays for today as I went out and take a break the moon is shining so bright and clear there are no clouds around it and its full beauty can be admired**_  
_**tonight. There are people messaging me about finn should go out with FP or Marcy**_  
_**My answer is don't cha worry guys the road ahead of them is still quite long.. :) **_  
_**Just wanted to share it. It's holy week here in the philippines so updates for all of my stories can be delayed well I really hope not but I'm just giving you guys a heads up if I'm not able to update then you know why..**_  
_**So after this chapter finn will start his search again for his father but as bubblegum says she is coming with him but are there more people coming with him? :)**_  
_**Please keep the reviews coming! I LOVE them all! Thank you so much!**_  
_**next update will be "A Hero's Heart Chapter 4" **_


	19. Chapter 19: Go to sleep!

_**Here is the update for Love Wars! I'm keeping four stories updated at the same time make it five since **_  
_**me and Nephilim King Michael are doing a collab, We've just started brainstorming so we will post it soon!**__**  
**_

* * *

**Finn POV**

It's been a few days after the beach party, Me and Bonnie haven't seen our friends since I guess we all got busy after that vacation. _"I know Kai has given me a map but still for Bonnie to come with me it's kinda sweet." _I smiled while making breakfast since Bonnie is still asleep plus I can't believe she told me to call her Bonnie I'm still kinda getting use to it, it's quite embarrassing after calling her PB or Peebs for so long. And Bonnie has already assigned Peppermint Butler to take her place while she's gone and told the Gumball Guardians to keep an eye out on him in case he'll do something evil. Of course a cover up story will be made saying that the Princess has important things to attend to that's why she leave, And we both know we can't hide that forever  
"Good morning Finn" I hear a voice behind but as I turn around my lips met with another, she started kissing me more passionately then I break the kiss. "Good morning B-bonnie" I blush as she kisses me on my cheek  
"Can't I just call you pee-" "No." Seriously without hesitation but I kinda like calling her by her first name it's just that it's embarrassing when other people are around.  
We ate our breakfast fast, clean the dishes and the rest of the fort. Today is the day we travel to find the Citadel.  
"Are you ready Finn?" "Yeah and are you really sure about this love?" I hear her giggle by the way I called her.  
"Yes Finn , plus we already talk about this." as she rubs my hair.  
"Okay if you say so.." I opened the door.  
"Hey Finn!" I hear two girls said in unison.

* * *

"What the-" Finn said, as she saw Marceline and Flame Princess just outside their house all packed and ready to go. "Are you guys trying to go on an adventure?" Bonnie said even though she knew what those two are planning. "Nice try bonnibel but we're coming too.." both of our mouths were wide open as to how did those two knew about our plan, there was a long awkward silence in all of us until Bonnie breaks it.  
"And what would make you think that I'll allow you guys to come?" Marceline pulls out a recorder and starts to play it, Loud moans can be heard as Finn and Bonnie blush as the look on the ground ashamed.  
Flame Princess was a little furious but Marceline was smirking and enjoying every moment of it.  
"I guess we could still play this during movie night even though its an audio." smirking as she stops the tape.  
"Fine..." Bonnie sighs and started to walk ahead of them steaming. "We're gonna have tons of fun Finn" Marcy winks at him causing Finn to blush, As Marceline floats to catch up to Bonnie "You're enjoing this aren't you?"  
Flame Princess said but Finn just laughs "Shall we go?" He said.  
"You win this round Marceline.." as Bonnie glares at Marceline "Of course I am! The more the merrier right?"  
causing Bonnie to blush.

It's been a few hours since they left the fort, Bonnie was holding hands with Finn as she smirks at the two behind them. "Grr.." a steaming Flame Princess said "Ugh.. I really hate it when that attitude of hers shows up."  
"Guess we'll take a break here." Finn said as they've just stopped in front of the river.  
"Okay I'll make a rule right now, you two stay at your own tent while me and Finn stays at ours." She smirks again seeing that she'll win this time again "Which tent?" Flame Princess said as Bonnie pointed it out "The pink one"  
Finn and Bonnie were surprised that the tent which was pink now turned to ashes. "What the glob!?" Finn said,  
"Where are we suppose to stay now?" Marceline puts her arms around his shoulders and points at their tent  
"I guess our's is big enough for all of us." as she puts out her tounge while glancing at the raging Bubblegum,  
As Finn nods seeing that there's no reason to refuse them anymore. Later on PB also accepts that she and Finn will sleep in their tent. "See! Now everybody is happy." Marceline smiles staring at Flame Princess  
"Wh-what?" she said while blushing.

After their break they started their to travel once more but soon it was dusk "We'll camp here for the night."  
Finn said as they all nod in agreement, After cooking their food they all started to eat it, Flame Princess with her fire food thingy "What in the world is that?" Marceline ask "It's what we fire elementals eat" as she resumes eating, Marceline with her strawberries but after she sucks the red out of them. "Finn... say ah..." before eating it Finn looks at Bubblegum as just sway her hand saying it's okay, annoying but okay. "Finn.. say ahh.." This time it was Bubblegum as she puts the candy inside Finn's mouth sliding her finger on his tounge to his lips then she sucks her hand. "Wasn't that delicious Finn?" as she kisses him on his lips "Mhhmm.." Finn still tasting her sweet gummy finger. "Here Finn say ahh.." it's Flame Princess this time?" "Seriously?" Marceline said, It was a meat that's on fire, Finn laughs and so does the rest of them.

It's bedtime for all of them well maybe not a little for Marceline be she needed to take a sleep too since she's awake all day long. They enter the huge tent leaving the campfire to burn out. "It sure is big." Finn said  
Before they could all lay down they had a little arguement as to who Finn will sleep beside with.  
The tent has a flame shield cast upon it so it doesn't start burning, Since Flame Princess can't control her flames while she's asleep. In the end Finn was in the middle , Bubblegum was on his right , Flame Princess on his left  
and Marceline at the top of Finn, Finn and Marceline shared the same pillow so their heads will touch or hit one another. After a few minutes everyone was asleep except for Marceline as she starts to put her face in front of his her forehead inches away from his lips as her lips was inches away from his forehead. Then she decides a small kiss on his lips wouldn't be so bad but before she could kiss him "Go to sleep!" two girls said in unison.

* * *

_**Type Lemon on the reviews if you want Lemon! And I'll make this one a rated M! **_  
_**Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! mwahahahahaha!**_  
_**My dark side has been turned on. **_


	20. Chapter 20: Finn's love juice

_** Love Wars is now rated M.**_  
_** WARNING: LEMONS **_  
_** Underaged Readers Retreat!.**_

* * *

**Finn POV**

"Oh.. no..." When I woke up I can't move Flame Princess's legs was on my crotch as she was snuggling my left arm , Princess Bubblegum's feet were hugging my right foor as she too was snuggling my right arm , Marceline's  
face was on my chest and our lips were close that I can feel her breathing. I was entangled three-way and I really can't move "Morning sleepyhead.." I heard Marceline's voice as I look into her she lock her lips with mine  
"Mardsjfl-" I tried whispering her to stop but she got more aggressive and forced her tounge on my mouth  
_"Don't wake up... please... Don't wake up..." _Fear run through my mind thinking what would Flame Princess  
and Bonnie will do to me when they see us kissing. "You look worried Finn.. thinking they're gonna wake up right?" I simply nod, She started kissing me again wildly her tounge was swirling so much that it even sometimes gets out of our mouth, as her drool run across my cheeks to my neck it was tingling.  
She started to grab my member and started working on it as her hand moves up and down she continues to kiss me. _"How are you able to do that without waking up FP and Bonnie who are entangled to me?"_ That's some skill I gotta admit. then she started licking my earlobe as I started to carress and massage her boobs that was hanging in front of my face. She lets out a loud moan as my other hand covers her mouth then she started licking my hand and this time I was the one who was moaning "Are you crazy!" I said in a shouting but whisper tone "Admit it you like it!" she whispers into my ear then started licking my earlobe again then she started licking her other hand as she gathers her saliva and started going up and down my shaft, My whole body was tingling from the pleasure that she's giving me I started to moan louder and louder as she puts her finger into my mouth and swirls it while her other hand continues going up and down my shaft.  
"Marcy that's enough they're gonna-" she suddenly rams her pussy in my shaft but before I could even shout  
her mouth was already locked on to me then she started kissing me. with my left hand I carress her breast and with my right I pich her nipples while she lets out a moan while we were kissing she was still riding me up and down. It was kinda embarrassing that Marceline was the one dominating me and I was helpless... Later on  
I feel something coming out at the tip of my shaft "Inside Finn! Inside!" she whispers loudly in my ear.  
Then I came... I release everything inside her as she continues to moan while her mouth was wide open as her drools were falling right into my face.  
"Ahem! I hope you two are done!?" two voice said in unison

**Marceline POV**

"What the!?" I said while Bonnibel and Flame Princess were giving me a glare. I started to float releasing the grasp of Finn's member on my vagina then Bonnie and FP both look at his member and started to blush. I fingered some of his cum and tasted it then I saw all three of their face surprised, I got some again and played it with my hands when both of my hands were covered with Finn's love juice I suddenly wipe it on Bonnie and Flame Princess's faces. I giggled as I got out of the tent "I'm gonna tak- ARGHH!" I went inside "I forgot my suit." I wore it and went out again. _"Finn... you have the best THING in the world" _ I started to find some shade  
on the riverbank and started washing myself.

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

_"That Marceline! grrr... Finn and I already did it once but it wasn't even close to what happened between them_  
_does he truly enjoy doing it with Marceline or am I the one who's lacking the ability to satisfy him?" _I glared at Finn as he just shrugged and smiles, I gave him a colder glare and this time he looks away then I tasted his cum very quick, I didn't need him to see me do that but as I look at Flame Princess she was staring at me eyes widened _"Glob! she saw me!" _Finn realize her face so he quickly checks up on me but it was already too late for him I've already started to collect myself. "Ahem.. Since you cheated on my you're gonna search for food and some woods to burn ALONE." good I pulled it off , his face was full of disappointment but even with that kind of face he was so cute I blush as he leaves the tent and looked at Flame Princess "What?" I said.

**Flame Princess POV**

I left as soon as Bonnibel left the tent but I stepped into something first I put some on my finger to examine it much closer "This was the white stuff Marceline put on our faces earlier" I melted it when she put it on my face but Bonnibel seemed to like it when she tasted it I take some and tasted it.. "It's sweet.." It wasn't bad at all  
in fact I liked it. But I wanna experience doing it with Finn they both already have done it with him I feel like I'm the only one being left out. I got out of the tent to see Bonnibel preparing our breakfast and Marceline was a little far ahead she was washing herself beneath a huge tree on the riverbank. So I started to sneak my way into Finn, tracking him is easy every creature has a heat signature and I've already known Finn's since we started going out. It took only minutes for me to find Finn and I saw him struggling with the things his carrying, not that it's heavy for him but many fruits and woods are really hard to balance with just two hands.  
"Need a hand?" I said which seems to have startled him as everything he was carrying falls down on the ground.  
"Oh.. hey FP" he said to me as he started picking up all the fruits and woods that were on the ground, I just stood there staring at him _"come one! you're a fire elemental and I'm not afraid of anything."_  
"Hey Finn.." I cooed putting a hand on his face, a shade of red run across his face "He-hey F-FP" he said smiling at me he's nervous and he seems like he already has an idea of what am I about to do his face was priceless he's so cute and it makes me want to tease him. I started kissing him and everything that has happenened while we were still dating at that time run through my mind _"I shouldn't have broken up with him.. maybe he's all mine by now, only if those things didn't happened I'd be still on his side and those two wouldn't have to show up."_  
I continue to kiss as he shows no sign of stopping it. then I pulled his pants and underwear only to see his huge thing hard and standing _"If the thing that came out of this thing tasted sweet then this must be sweet too." _  
I started licking his thing while he just stands there moaning and stroking my hair. "Ah..." he moans louder as I begin to put my mouth into it and let my tounge go wild , I felt wetness in my private part as I started to get scared a water inside me? but instead of feeling pain I only felt pleasure as the water that came out continues to flow. "Flame Princess I'm about to..." before he could finish what he's about to say some exploded inside my mouth _"It's that white creamy stuff!" _I started drinking and licking it not wasting a single drop.  
As Finn sighs and rest his body on a tree "We are not over yet" I smiled deviously

[In camp]

Bonnibel has finished cutting and preparing their breakfast all she needs is a fire "Flame Princess I nee-"  
She opens the tent to see nobody inside "Where did that girl go?" She turns around only to see Marceline  
fully naked as was drying her hair "Did you see Flame Princess?" she just shrugs off "Maybe he's with Finn.."  
Marceline said as both their eyes widened "What the!" they both started running following the burned trail that Flame Princess has left "She sure left in a hurry to let this trail be spotted easily." Marceline said  
After a few minutes both girls saw Flame Princess riding Finn as both of them moans from the pleasure they're giving to each other. "Busted!" Marceline shouts causing Finn and Flame Princess to disentangle with each other. Bonnie was now full he grabs Finn by his ear and drags him towards the camp "I have to punish you!" Bonnibel smiled deviously clearly planning something. As Marcy and Flame Princess was left on the spot.  
"Why are you naked?" Flame Princess ask "Why are you naked?" Marceline replies as she grabs Flame Princess's ample breast and pinchs her nipple, Flame Princess lets out a loud moan.  
"So all three of us are D sized huh?" Marceline said.

* * *

_**Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!**_  
_**I hope you guys liked it leave a review if you guys enjoyed it or something was missing? :3**_  
_**I'm not gonna put lemons on every chapter this is STILL a comedy/romance but lime could be **_  
_***Bows down* enjoy! **_


	21. Chapter 21:Rape Her!

_**What's up everyone ! updating was a little late sorry. **_  
_**Here it is Chapter 21**_

* * *

**Finn POV**

"ugh... so tired..." I was so tired as we continue travelling towards the Citadel, For one month they've been  
eating for everyday _"Not that I didn't like it but..." _I yawn, I was tired that they are the one doing all the cooking,  
gathering of foods or woods and they are the ones setting up camp. Can't believe it all started after Bonnie's  
punishment.

[Flashback]

"Wh-what's my punishment Bonnie?" I ask her nervously, amongst the three of them she's the one I dont wanna  
see get pissed I don't know but I just know.  
"Relax Finn... it's not you I'm punishing.." she smiles at me.  
"Whew, For I second I thought I'm dead but who are you punishing?" she didn't say anything except a devious  
smile. _"Glob! That's not good... not good at all.." _ This ain't gonna be pretty.  
Everything was normal even during dinner except for a few awkward silence as each of us glance at each other.  
Then after dinner we all go to sleep.. "Hmm... I guess she has forgotten about it" I whispered to myself.

"What the..." I felt something wet and sticky below I turned my head up to see Bonnibel thrusting her mouth  
up and down my member "Bo- ah.." I moaned from the feeling that I get from her. "What are you doing?"  
she act as if she didn't hear me, I stop her and I stood up "Not so fast Finn.." she said while smirking then  
electricity run throughout my body leaving me lying on the bed paralyzed. I could only move my hand and my  
after that shock "Wha...WHAT THE WHAT!?" I shouted as I saw Marceline and Flame Princess tied up and gagged  
"Mhhmmhmhmhmhm" they both tried to scream or say something at me "Um... Bonnie..?" I said nervously  
"Hmm?" she said smiling at me "Why..I mean what's going on?" "They're punishment" she said then she started  
to lick the top of my shaft I moan again from the pleasure as Marceline and Flame Princess's face were steaming  
red hot "Sorry guys official girlfriend here" sticking her tounge out at the both of them.

Then she started to ride me I let her dominate me or wait all they've done is dominate me, Wow that was  
embarassing being dominated by three girls but still I kinda like it. Her body starts going up and down  
and it's just getting faster and harder we both moaned from the ecstacy that we felt as her inside was all  
wet, slimey and sticky , I tore up her shirt and started groping her she lowers her upper body as I start sucking  
on her breast, my left hand massages her breast while i suck on the other and I grip her well round ass tight.  
"ow.." Bonnie said as she started biting her nipple "easy there Finny.." Bonnibel started sweating hard as every drop of it makes her body more slimy, every sweat she drops I lick it all as it tasted her sweet bubblegum flavor  
"Tsk tsk... that's dirty finn.." she started licking my face _"woah.. even her saliva was getting thicker and stickier"_  
Then she locks our lips and started forcing her way through my mouth her tounge danced with mine.  
It felt like I was eating a very sweet gummy bears that's already melted in my mouth. It kinda unleashed my  
animal instinct as I pushed her down and was now in top of her "What are you - AH!" she scream as I suddenly  
rams my shaft into her ass. "I-i-it hurts Finn!" but I give her no mind I just continued giving it all I kept thrusting  
inside her tight ass not taking a break nor did I tried to slow down. "Enough!" she said angrily as she pressed that  
remote again and it activated my shock collar I got paralyzed again and she started to position herself on top of  
me "I'm in control here Finn" she said in a seuctive tone "But don't worry I kinda like where you inserted it"  
as she winks at me and going at it again. Moaning and screaming was all we could release as we continue fucking  
each other and both Marceline and Flame Princess watch us while their face clearly shows a shade of red  
I think it was while watching us or them being gagged and tied up. She continued dominating me until the  
light of the sun can be seen outside the tent.. "I'm coming Bonnie" I said as she didn't stop thrusting  
"Give it to me Finn!" she said, I came inside her ass. She release a deep breath clearly exhausted as I was.  
She stares at Marceline and Flame Princess as she starts to walk over them "You know you want it" Bonnie said  
She puts her ass in front of Flame Princess's which was still overflowing with Finn's love juice, Flame Princess  
started to smell it then began licking it "wow.." Bubblegum said then gives a loud moan  
After that event they all battled for me everyday day. Everyday tired but happy and well satisfied.

[End of Flashback]

_"Here we go again..." _The three of them having another catfight early in the morning as we continued  
travelling towards the Citadel "Woah!" I said surprised to see a cloaked man lying down in a pool of his own  
blood as a sword was buried in his chest "I think I know that sword.." I turn the body around and surprised  
to see that it was one of Kai's comrades "Th-e-y a-ttac-k a-a-us..." then his pulse was gone.  
We gave him a proper burial and gave a moment of silence. As we continue to travel we got to a top of a hill  
and finally the Citadel was on sight just past the dark, creepy forest "Great just great..."  
"Come on Bonnie why can't we just share him?" Marceline argues with Bonnibel and Flame Princess  
"Let's do it FP" said Marceline as they both got on top of Bonnibel and started doing erotic things to her  
causing her to moan loud, I sweat drop "Are you freakin serious? You guys are doing this out here?"  
"Rape her!" Marceline shouted as both she and Flame Princess smiles wickedly.

* * *

_**Enjoy ! ^_^**_


	22. Chapter 22: What?

_**Enjoy reading and please leave a review ^_^**_

* * *

**Finn POV**

Again I woke up from a great night with the three ladies that has accompanied me. Three days we stayed in that  
same spot, Three days we have not begone to move towards the citadel, For some unknown reason we can't  
go forward.. no there is some force that is stopping us. "Maybe I'm just getting a little paranoid" saying to myself  
while the girls took a bath. What's more weirder is that there's a river behind the hill, and food never seems to  
run out. "I gotta stop thinking about this, I feel like I'm going crazy" shrugging it off, I returned to the camp.  
My eye's widened as wide as my mouth opened to what I just saw "Did your tummies just bloated!?" No my eyes  
aren't deceiving me _"WHAT THE GLOB IS GOING ON!?"_ I'm really worried that they might be sick, I don't know  
any cure... "The Cyclops Tear!" I remembered the tear of the cyclops which cure almost everything. I run towards  
our tent and grab it, After getting out I received three confused faces at me "Finn... a..are you okay?" Flame  
Princess ask me "That should be my question!" but then all three of them just giggled at me.  
_"Something is definitely wrong here.." _I touch each of their arm seeing if this was just an illusion, I felt each of  
them _"Weird.."_ Again they laughed "You're so silly Finny.." Bubblegum said as she plays with my cheek

"I just have one question why are your stomachs like that?" Finn said in 'what the hell is going on' tone  
Their giggles suddenly stopped as they all look at him with a serious face.  
"Finn are you feeling okay?" Marceline said as she checks my temperature "You're heating up" she said  
"Nah.. I feel fine, I'm just a little dizzy I don't know what's going on anymore..." said Finn  
"Yeah, I know what you mean... staying here for five months has changed all of us" the vampire girl said  
"Yeah maybe that-" Finn pauses "FIVE MONTHS!?" he said, the three girls stood their shock.  
"Finn, calm down.." Flame Princess and Bubblegum said as they hug each of his arm trying to comfort him  
"I don't know what's going on with Finn, but something isn't right" said Marceline as she began to sniff.  
_"This smell I know it... five.. no four persons are very close but they're no where to be seen..."_ Marceline thought  
"Oi! Wake up!" a voice that they can hear suddenly but there's no one there. "Just wake up!" the voice said  
"I know this voice..." said Finn, The voice was standing so close to them that it's like he's just beside them.  
"We are under a spell" said Marceline as she began to concentrate thinking, Finn just stood there watching her  
Then in a blink of an eye she vanished "Woah! what the!" said Finn then Flame Princess tried it and she too  
vanishes from thin air "Finn, just believe that you're just in a spell" winking at him Bubblegum too vanished.  
"My turn..." Finn said, as he started thinking what Bonnie has said to him. When he opens his eyes he was still  
there "Oh.. come on!" he started doing it again but this time he felt arms around him wrapping him up  
"We knew you could do it Finn!" the three girls said in unison.  
"Kai?" said Finn, and he saw the other three with him "I'm sorry about the-" Kai interjects  
"Don't worry he's a traitor and I had to kill him.." Kai said smiling , Finn was weirded out at how he can smile after  
killing his friend but then again he remembered he was in that spell for five months.  
"Anyway, thanks for saving us.. but how did you? you know... know it was us.." Finn said  
"Well the four of you was juts lying down on the ground as if you guys were in a sleep mode" said Kai  
"I know these spell, it feeds you magic so that it doesn't matter how long you are in there if you eat, wash or well  
even do some other stuffs the magic still feeds you with it." said Kai "And there's only one person who knows  
this spell" he added "Who?" Finn said "The old man.." said Kai as his head looks up to see the Old Man smiling at  
them wickedly. Finn followed where Kai was looking in to and surprised "CITADEL" he read, as they were in front  
of a huge building, some could even consider it a city and on top of it the Old Man who taught him the way of the  
sword stood there. But there was one thing on Finn's mind and he still hasn't gotten over it yet.  
"So... you guys ate a lot and now you're all fat?" said Finn at the three girls behind him. Kai on the other hand  
face palmed himself and couldn't believe that Finn couldn't tell the difference between fat and babies  
_"You're gonna wish you haven't said that one..."_ Kai thought, The three girls glare at him coldly and a sweatdrop  
falls from Finn "What?" he said

* * *

_**Short chapter I know... sorry **_


	23. Chapter 23: To the rescue!

_**The end is near :)**_

* * *

"Huahahahahahha" an evil yet somehow crazy laugh echoes throughout the corners of the Citadel.

At the same time Finn , Kai , and his company , are all panting.

"What the hell is that grandpa made of..." Ask by now a very exhausted Finn.

"I've never seen him in that state ever" Kai replied as his friends nodded.

They've all been trained by that old man, Finn , Kai , and his friends , have all learned the way of the sword.  
But this time it's something else, the Old man vanishes from thin air then suddenly appearing anywhere he  
wants.

"How can we beat a man we can't hit?" said the golden haired boy, as he tries to save the last strength inside his  
body.

"Circle Formation now!" Kai yelled, all of them followed his orders including Finn. It didn't need a smart person  
to know what is on Kai's mind. With all of them in a cricle formation they could cover every angle and they didn't  
need to worry should he strike behind them.

Again the old man laugh "A wise yet desperate attempt.. I'm disappointed" then he once again vanishes from  
thin air. There was silence in the field no one was moving, Each of they're breaths can be heard by one another.  
All of them. They're eyes moving left and right, up and down, waiting as to where might they're enemy appear.

They all felt like time slowed down, all of them exhausted to the point that even swining their own sword puts  
they're body in pain. Yet fortunately for them none is injured serious enought that he or she can't do battle anymore. "Why?" Finn ask "Why...would won't he just end this?" he added as the thought of vanishing from thin  
air can... no it will kill anyone who's skill is far below the user.

"He's playing with us" there was an angry yet humiliated tone in Kai's voice.

"I hate to admit it but you're right..." the woman from Kai's group has spoken, she was a fire elemental, yet something is weird about her 'She's not emitting any heat at all' Finn thought.

"Focus! he might-" before Kai could finish "Surprise!" an explosion in the middle of their circle all throws them  
a few feet away from each other. They each scream from the pain.

"Se-" now before the old man can finish, Kai's blade was already on it's way towards his neck.

"Focus old man!" the young red head smirked, knowing that it was his win.

"Tch!" Kai gritted his teeth. "Kai!" the woman yelled. Looking behind him he saw nothing but feet hurdling  
towards him. "Arrghh!" the redhead screamed as he was sent directly into the wall, face first.

Little by little their hope of finding the truth of secrets of the Citadel no... It wasn't about that anymore. It was about their lifes now, wether they even had a chance of seeing the sunlight ever again.

Finn groaned from pain as he opens up his eyes, seeing Kai about to be struck by the sword of his former master.  
He charges, lately realizing that his Flame Sword was not on his hands. 'I don't have a choice anymore' he thought  
'Wait yes I do..' remembering the sword that Kai and him used to fight for was on his back all along.  
"I hope you're fucking special" Finn whispered into the sword as he charges towards the old man.

[Flashback: Outside the Citadel]

"You guys should stay here.." Finn said, as he's three loving women didn't agree with him going with only Kai and  
his friends. Sure a vampire queen and the strongest fire elemental to ever exist was going to be a great help  
then add it up by the most smartest person was a guaranteed victory for anyone.

"I don't want you guys getting hurt, This is about me and only me" he said but the three girls gave him a glare  
somehow much more scary than death. "Don't worry guys" the boy said as he kisses them on each of their forehead.

"Why can't you be as romantic as him?" the woman asked, sitting beside Kai.

Kai tried to open his mouth a few times but nothing came out. The girl giggled seeing Kai's pokerface now  
flustered. "Don't worry tough guy.." putting her arm around him "I know you're all soft on the inside" she said in a seductive tone. The redhead was now blushing from the woman's approach.

"A...am...am.. not!" he said in a loud yet whispering sound, "Stuttering now aren't we?" the woman teases him  
more causing him a much redder face. The woman giggled 'so just tease him a little and he's mine' a devilish  
smirk ran across her face.

"Tell me why don't you want us in there? We can handle ourselves more than you and Jake can!" Marceline yells

"Well... first ... um... I love all of you.." he said, causing the three of them to blush. "then there's that thing" he pointed with his finger their stomach that was bloated.

'A good fucker and he doesn't know what happens after that' all three of them thought, as they all face palm themselves now leaving a confused Finn.

"Ugh... fine but if you guys ain't back before sundown I'm burning it down" Flame Princess said, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum nods in agreement.

As Finn walk towards the newfound friends he realized that two person was missing, Kai and the other woman.

"Bastard..." one from Kai's friend said, and he wanted Finn to hear that. "Excuse me?" Finn asked.

Then tears were dwelling up on the guy's eyes "What the junk?" Finn ask.

"How can you get so many girls while I don't get any!" He was now crying hysterically. leaving Finn and the  
others to sweatdrop "Even Kai gets a girl!" he said. "Well he's handsome.. and cool, and always calm, and he's  
the 100% opposite of you" the other guy said as they all laugh around him causing him to cry some more.

"Let's be careful inside, okay?" Kai said, he was again envelop by his poker face but there was seriousness in his  
face. The girl nodded knowing joking like that won't get him Kai any further. If he's serious then you should be serious as well. It was what she learned as they journeyed around. As Kai starts to walk towards the group he was  
stopped by two arms around his waist hugging him from behind. "Don't die okay?" she asked.  
"Mhhmmm." was all Kai could say, turning around to return the hug instead he was surprise as her warm soft lips  
touches his. It was short yet felt like a lifetime for the two of them. "Don't die and you'll get more" she winks at  
him and started running towards the group. "That should be my line" he mumurs into himself.

[Flashback Ends]

"Hiiiyaaaahhh!" Finn roared behind the old man, his main objective wasn't to kill the old man but save Kai  
instead. The old man vanishes into the thin air once more. But all of them gave a sigh of relief they were all still  
alive... for now.

The Old man reappeared quite the distance from Finn and his friends.

"Thanks" Kai whispered "Don't thank me yet."

"Here he comes..." Kai said as his eyes narrowed, trying to detect? no he let his instincts take over him. It was the only chance they've got of defeating the old man. If he tries to move after he appears then none of them can  
make it but if you somehow feel him, and move earlier than you're supposed to then they're chances of winning  
will be a little higher than before.

Kai swings his sword behind him, his eyes widened 'He's not here? Where?' he quickly thought.

"Psst" a voice was heard on top of Finn's head. Finn looking up saw a blade was just inches away from his  
forehead .

_THUD!_ a loud smacking noise was heard. The old mans movement was halt. Everyone was frozen they all thought  
that Finn was gonna die except. The Old Man was now barely conscious

What and Why was all in their heads, did Finn got lucky? did the Old Man made a mistake? different theories of  
why the Old man was now on the floor barely moving. then suddenly a certain raven haired vampire appears  
besides Finn quickly hugging him from behind.

"Marceline?"

* * *

_**Well the old man is now defeated or is he? Marceline coming to the rescue**_ _**but where is the sweet pink princess**_  
_**and the fiery one? Finally after all these years will Finn find his dad? Find out in the next chapter and I also have a special announcement in this story as well. maybe an after story? who knows :3**_

_**I've got an upcoming story involving all characters of Adventure Time and yes including the characters from **_  
_**Fionna & Cake. The characters there will be quite different from the canon but I'll still put some of their signatures. The genre of the story will be mostly everything, from comedy to romance , adventure, hurt and comfort etc. **_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review ;)**_


	24. Chapter 24: End or Beginning?

_Sorry! I haven't updated most of my stories, had to help with my little sister's 18th birthday.  
_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" the boy asking his vampire friend.

"Well, looks like you needed my help, I mean looked at all of you, beaten to a pulp by an old dude" the raven haired girl said, clearly hurting some of their pride. But even so they were thankful enough that these young looking vampire girl came in just in the nick of time.

Finn tried to argue but nothing came out of his mouth. Him and the others that had just been saved were all master swordsmen, the best of the best, but stood no chance against another swordsman and an old one they might add. Marceline chuckles as she sees the boy embarassed, blushing a three shades of red as he rubs the back of his head.

"Thanks, Marcy" he said, giving Marceline a warm smile which clearly says that it was now her turn to blush.

"No worries, Finn" she said, trying to look the other way.

"Not to ruin your moment but..." Kai pointed to the old guy, still breathing they still did want to know the secret of the Citadel. Just before they started interrogating the old man, Bonnibel Bubblegum and Flame Princess arrived, there was a hint of relief on their faces as they saw all of them standing just fine.

"Why do we have to keep him alive, there's a huge door right in front of us, surely that's the way in?" Flame Princess asked, she isn't known for being patient after all, nobody knows if it's her elemental matrix that keeps her that way or just herself.

"Cause, when we go inside there no one knows what will happen, I mean we didn't even count that this dude (old man) has the ability to vanish or teleport if you want it that way" Kai said, winning everyone's favor, charging in recklessly to fight the old man almost caused them their lives he wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Fine.." Flame Princess said, who started walking around the huge hall of the Citadel, everyone drop a sweat as Finn followed her, calming her down if she was angry.

"We're gonna go with them" Princess Bubblegum notifying the others as she grab Marceline and dragging her to follow Finn and FP.

"Bonny, what the!" the raven haired girl said

"We need to talk with Finn, all of us" the princess rubs her tummy, and Marceline already knew what was about to happen.

"Finn wait up" said the catching up princess followed by the vampire queen.

As all four of them walk still visible to the group of Kai.

"Hey guys, you're tummies are still swelling." the boy said, still. STILL unaware of the condition of the three.

Bonnibel burst from laughter, the atmosphere that she's trying to create was instantly shattered by Finn and she still wasn't saying anything.

Letting out a chuckle "Well... about that" she said smiling to the boy.

* * *

"Tell me!" Kai was growing impatient as every questions he asked was answered by a crazy laugh.

Once more the person that was being interrogated was just laughing.

"The only thing you'll know is.." the old man was suddenly cut off by another one's shout.

"BABIES!?" everyone's attention was now focused on Finn and his ladies

'Seriously? He really didn't know about that?' everyone thought as all of them dropping a sweat 'Just how innocent is that guy' Kai thought 'Wait, if he's so innocent then how was he able to.. make babies?' Kai was now dumbfounded by Finn. A boy who knew how to... but doesn't know what comes after that.

His thoughts however was cut off by the old man laughing, Kai heard the pink princess's voice "We'll talk about it later now go" she said in a 'motherly' tone.  
He was now more confused at or is the princess just acts motherly at everyone.

'He sure has a weird taste' the red haired boy thought.

As they continue to interrogate the man, he finally said what's behind the door, Eyes widened and shock well everyone, but what really got them was what he said next.

"Boy" the old man pointing at Finn "Humans has gone extinct in this land for a thousand year, have you never thought that you're living here right now but no one knows of your origin?" he added.

"I was adopted by my brother Jake's parents" he said nervously, for some reason he already knew the truth but just didn't want to accept it.

"Yes, but I bet they've found you.. somewhere... alone..." he said, seriously.

"I... uh... yes.." the boy nods, as he kept his head lower his eyes now being foreshadowed he bit his lip.

* * *

Finn was now waiting just outside as his three wives... well girlfriends, he still hasn't proposed anything yet it took them a month to return to Ooo, deliver his children. Jake was outside with his brother who was starting to hyperventilate and started questions of 'What if?' that got into the dog's head a little.

"Bro, relax! I mean if you're the one giving birth I'm gonna be worried but those three... well they're tougher than you!" he said laughing heartily.

"Hey!" the boy said, instantly snapping out of his panic attack.

"See, even some part of you knows that" once more the dog laughed, the boy couldn't help but laugh with him, well it was true, all of him being hero and all was no match against one of them.

"Finn..." the doctor suddenly pops her head out of the delivery room "Come in" she said, smiling, and that got Finn and Jake and Lady who was with them but also kept her noise as she too was panicking... for her friends, knew that this meant good news.

As he entered that room, three different cries can be heard, the father of three suddenly started crying, he was so happy that his eyes were flooded by tears.

The first that the doctor introduced was Flame Princess's, it was a Fire Elemental and a humanoid to add. A bright warm glow emitting from the baby as Flame Princess said to Finn while holding his hands "It's healthy, and powerful." she suddenly smiled differently at that time.

"Not sure why would you add the power thing." the proud father said, chuckling with her flaming love one. He tightens his hold with her hands and kissed her.

The next that was introduced was Bonnibel's, once more another humanoid and this time a bubblegum person. Exhaustion was drawn on all of their faces, Finn just kissed her and move on to Marceline.

"I think you'll be surprised with this one." the doctor said as she and Finn move to the next bed. to the Vampire Queen.

"I doubt it" he said.

Finn was speechless at what he saw, he looked at the mother of that child and both of them didn't thought that this will be the outcome.

"It's a live and healthy baby girl, Finn!" Marceline said as she started crying, for a vampire who's heart no longer beat give a living healthy girl.

Finn was taken aback.. none of them was expecting this. All of them thought that it will be a human for sure but a vampire.

Finn uttered no words. He kissed his wife and his baby girl "I'll let you rest for now" he said, once more kissing his vampire.

[After a week]

"Shhh... sleep now" Finn whispered to one of his babies who still hasn't sleep unlike his brothers.

"Still who knew that the three of us will give birth at the same time" Flame Princess whispered behind Finn, wrapping her arms on his waist, taking a sniff as her husband... well the three of them prefer him to be 'Their Husband', just finished taking his shower.

The baby was now sleeping peacefully with his little brothers. Flame Princess dragging Finn into their room where Bonnibel and Marceline was waiting.

He pats and rubs each of their head and gave them each a kissed on their forehead, whispering loud enough for the three of them to hear "Go to sleep"

The three girls didn't argue and started to sleep. They knew Finn had to take a lot after the Citadel incident. He has to have time for himself.

[Flashback]

"You're not of this world, boy" he said, that hurt Finn with much more force than being hit by a thousand train combined.

"Wh-what?" he said, starting to break.

"Let me show you" he said, he walks slowly towards the huge door and opened it. Imagine a small key, smaller than a usual key opened a door of 40 feet high.

The door was opened and everyone except for the one who opened it couldn't believe it.

"Let me introduce to you the greatest thing your kind has invented" pointing at Finn, and speaking in a tone where he is a prophet.

"The Multiverse" he said, everyone was confused and didn't know what it was, well except for a certain bubblegum.

"The Multiverse, where everything exist, yet everything is extinct" the old man said with a smug face. somehow his face said that I heard this from someone else and I'm just copying it.

"The-then... where do.. I...belon-" Finn was stopped by a hand.

"Now, I don't know your history, I didn't know if you were part of a colonization team or an expedition one but it's clear that you were left here as an accident. seeing how they left you and never returned means that the humans has no needs for this land. and test wasn't run here either." the old man said

"But what I do know.." the old man spoke once again before anyone can say anything "Is that... I'm outta here! see ya suckas!" he added.

"Oi!" Kai said, suddenly running towards the portal where the old man jump, before he was able to jump his girl stopped him and whispered something, Kai nods and walks back towards the group.

"Finn, we are closing these doors permanently" Kai said _(A/N: by doors he meant portals, Imagine a huge room with nothing but portals, thousand.. no millions of them all leading to different area and once in that area a million more that that wasn't on the first door)_ The boy could say nothing but just nods in agreement.

[End of Flashback]

Finn realized that it as midnight, he felt tired and started making his way on their bed without making a sound.

Before the man could drift into his sweet slumber "Finn, you know... it's been a week and...well we can't sleep" Flame Princess said, seductively. Finn gulp as he saw Bubblegum and Marceline's eyes wide open and they were looking at him like some piece of sweet and juicy meat.

"Ahehehe" was all he could reply and his laugh was toned in 'avoiding' one.

"Don't ahehehe us.. It's not gonna work, we've waited long enough" Marceline said running her tongue across her lips and into Bonnibel's.

"I can't wait too!" Bubblegum said, and with the the three of them grab Finn not wanting their prey to run away they tied him to the bed and started their

night... that lasted for three days.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! All of those who supported me, reviewed and everything else! a never ending thank you.. my first fan fiction ending succesfully.. I hope. LOL_

I'm starting to think of a new story or should I write an after story for this one?

please don't forget to read and review this and my other stories ^_^


End file.
